The Second Plan To Eradicate the Saiyans
by Ariel655
Summary: Gohan's captured and brought to an experiment centre where scientists are exploring the capabilities of Saiyans, including Future Trunks. Is it all part of a more sinister plan? And will Vegeta and Bulma be able to do anything about it without Goku?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the Cell games, but before Gohan goes to highschool. Trunks will be further explained as the story goes on. Dr Raichi is actually a character from the ''lost'' Dragonball Z movie. Essentially, all you need to know for this story is that he is a Tuffle who hates all Saiyans and wants them destroyed. Feel free to Review and email me at echobench at hotmail dot com if you'd like! Thanks, Ariel.

* * *

Gohan walked through the forest outside of his house calmly, with his hands in his pockets. He was supposed to be getting firewood, but he was feeling a little out of it. Which was really weird, because he never really got sick. Usually his Saiyan blood helped him from coming down with human sicknesses. The last time he remembered anyone with Saiyan blood getting sick was… when his father had that heart disease, before the fight with cell, which was about five years ago. Gohan looked up at the sky. "Maybe I'll be seeing you sooner then I thought, Dad." Gohan sighed. He really missed his father sometimes.

"GOHAN!" His mother's angry voice called out from his house. "What's taking you so long!?"

Gohan jumped at her voice breaking the silence and quickly shot a beam of energy at a nearby tree, causing it to fall with a crash to the ground. He picked up the tree with ease and turned to go back to his house, where Goten and his Mother were waiting, but paused. He sensed something moving. Placing the tree down slowly, he turned around slowly, but his eyes widened when his eyes met someone else who was standing directly behind him. "How.. how didn't I sense you?" Gohan frowned at the being, then with a start realized that it was Dr. Raichi, a Tuffle scientist who had tried to destroy the Earth five years ago. "You!" Gohan backed up slightly and clenched his fists. "I thought you were gone!"

Dr. Raichi smirked. "Well, you thought wrong." Dr. Raichi tapped his fingers together. "Now, maybe you can be slightly more helpful then your friend was earlier." Dr. Raichi let out a laugh. "Now, that was a fiasco. Mind you, what else could I expect from dirty Saiyan half-breeds like you freaks?" He looked at Gohan with disgust.

Gohan glared at Dr. Raichi. He had been obsessed with eradicating the Saiyans last time they had met, and apparently he still was now. "I don't know who else you talked to, but I don't think you and me are going to be having any conversation." Gohan went to power up to Super Saiyan… and found out he couldn't? "What's happening?" Gohan started to wonder, when suddenly Dr. Raichi took a step towards him and grabbed onto his wrist. Gohan went to angrily pull away and was shocked to find that he couldn't even get his arm out of the old Tuffle's grip.

Dr. Raichi laughed darkly. "Having trouble, are we?" He slammed Gohan down to the ground, bringing him down by his wrist. Dr. Raichi tapped what looked like a simple watch. "This is a Kai suppressor." He kicked Gohan sharply in the ribs after he said this, causing Gohan to gasp in pain. "And I've built it especially to hone in on Saiyan energy."

Gohan struggled to get up, and found that he couldn't. He had never felt this weak in his entire life. As he came to realize that he couldn't escape Dr. Raichi, unless there was some sort of miracle, the Tuffle grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a tree, pining him there. Gohan grabbed onto Dr. Raichi's hand in vain to try to pry them off him, but his energy levels were too low, and if anything were sinking by the second. "Now now, there's no need to struggle." Dr. Raichi took Gohan's chin in his free hand. "So angry." He shook Gohan's head back and forth as if appraising him, then pulled his hand back and slapped Gohan roughly, causing his head to snap to the side. "Typical Saiyan."

Gohan turned back and glared at Dr. Raichi with angry eyes. "What do you want from me?"

Dr. Raichi let go of Gohan, who slid to the bottom of the tree weakly, and Raichi clapped his hands together happily. "I thought you'd never ask! You see, I've simply come here to face Goku and Vegeta." Raichi paused and bent down to meet Gohan's level. "Well, you and Trunks as well, but those pure bloods are my main concern. You two can be set aside until I've broken the pure bloodline. Now, could you tell me where your father is?"

Gohan looked up at Raichi blearily. "Trunks…" With a jolt, he figured out that the 'friend' that Raichi had been talking to must have been Trunks. Future Trunks had been there the first time they had faced Raichi, but since he had gone back to his time, Gohan figured that Raichi must have gotten to the 7-year-old version. "But he's… just a child!"

Raichi raised an eyebrow. "Hardly. But that's not what I asked." He said overly slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Where. Is. Goku." Raichi spat out, and slapped Gohan along with each word for good measure.

Gohan spat blood on the ground, cursing the fact that he was so out of strength. If he had even an ounce of his power he would have been able to take this Tuffle with his hands tied behind his back. He blearily looked up at the Tuffle, feeling his vision blur as Dr. Raichi turned a knob on his device. "Now, tell me and perhaps I'll just let you go."

Gohan couldn't find the strength to answer as the world spun and everything went black.

Gohan opened his eyes weakly. He didn't know how long he'd been out of it. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but black, and closed his eyes again. Maybe he was dead? As he became more aware, he realized that his arms were chained to the wall above his head, holding him in a sitting position against the wall. Trying in vain to rip his arms free, he wasn't surprised when he found that the effects from earlier were still weakening him. He opened his eyes again and let them adjust to the darkness.

As the room came into focus, Gohan stiffened in shock as he noticed that there was someone else chained to the wall opposite him. He couldn't make out his or her face, but there was definitely someone. They appeared to be looking right at him as well.

He was about to say something when the door on the right wall opened and the room filled with a stream of light. Closing his eyes as the light seemed to smash against his already pounding head, he opened them once again and his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming in through the door. Gohan squinted his eyes and saw several white clad men approaching the person who was chained up across from him, and blocking Gohan's view. Gohan heard a click, and assumed that they had released him as he heard what sounded like someone falling to the floor. The men dragged the person to their feet and towards the door. Gohan finally got a decent look at the person and his jaw dropped. It was Trunks. But it wasn't the Trunks from their timeline. It was future Trunks. How was this possible? Gohan's mind was reeling as the door shut behind Trunks and his captors, shrouding the room in blackness once again.

Hours later, the door opened again and Trunks was thrown facedown on the ground. He didn't move. Before Gohan could even react, the same white clad men came in and roughly undid his chains, then dragged him out of the room. Gohan would have liked to fight, but to be honest he felt as though he wouldn't even be able to stand on his own accord. They took him into a nearby room and strapped him into a chair. The room was nearly empty, except for a computer on a nearby table. As Gohan struggled to keep his head up, the men exited and a woman with short blonde hair in a pixie cut entered. Gohan weakly turned towards her as she sat down at the computer. She pushed up the sleeves on her lab coat and looked at him expectantly. "Well, are you going to be more cooperative then your friend?" She said sweetly, as she booted up the computer.

Gohan blinked. "Who… What? Where am I?"

"You can call me Doctor M." She said as she typed distractedly in her computer. "I've been assigned to monitor both of you Saiyans. Or should I say half Saiyans?" She smiled mockingly at the shock on his face. "Yes, well, here at the Institute of the Paranormal and Extraterrestrial we pride ourselves on our knowledge."

"There are beings from other planets all over the world. You have no right to bring me here." Gohan struggled not to slur his words. Why was he still feeling so weak?

Doctor M tapped the device near her computer and answered his unasked question. "Kai suppressors. They're very useful." She leaned towards him and put her hands under her chin. "And, actually, the government holds every right to question the… shall we say… danger… of it's citizens." She turned back to her computer and typed again. "And lets just say that Saiyans interbreeding with Humans isn't exactly something that we feel should be encouraged. Hell, we're not sure how it's even possible. That's what you and the other subject are here to help us solve."

"I'm a human." Gohan said wearily, although he knew that he was in fact half Saiyan.

"You're only partially human. It's the other part of you which we are most curious about." The Doctor smiled at him. "Dr. Raichi was most helpful in bringing you two in. We never thought we'd be able to contain any Saiyans, until he invented the Kai Suppressor. It's tailor made for keeping you apes in check."

Gohan couldn't believe that Raichi was still alive, was still plotting against the Saiyans, and had somehow gotten him into this situation. Before he could speak, the Doctor began typing again.

"Now, please try to be cooperative. I don't want to take unnecessary measures." She looked expectantly at him. "Name?"

Gohan just glared at her. The doctor sighed, and then pressed a button on a small remote near her keyboard. Suddenly a shock went through his entire body. Gohan couldn't control any of his limbs and pain was shooting through him. Suddenly, as soon as the pain had started, it stopped, leaving a ringing in his ears. The doctor smiled her sickly sweet smile and raised her eyebrows. "Name?" When Gohan refused to answer, instead of pushing the button again, she took out a syringe and filled it with a murky white liquid. Without pausing, she thrust it into his arm. She stared Gohan in the eyes, waiting for the dilated pupils to signify the sedative had taken place. Satisfied, she sat back down. "Now, now, lets not be difficult. What is your name."

To his horror, Gohan found himself responding. "Gohan." He realized with a start that whatever she had given him had taken away at least some of his free will.

"Now isn't that better." She said as if talking to a small child. "Now, what race is your mother, and what is her name."

"She's human. Chi Chi." Gohan wanted to stop talking but he couldn't. He felt his heart start to race because he knew exactly what was coming next.

"And your father?" The Doctor looked expectantly up at him, waiting for an answer with an expression of curiosity on her face.

"My father.." Gohan struggled to focus his mind. He looked up dopily at her. "I … haven't seen him in a few years…" He finished lamely, knowing that it wouldn't satisfy her. He knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but he was satisfied that he had avoided directly answering the question.

The doctor shook her head slowly at him. "You know, it really is quite sad. I thought you might be a little bit more cooperative then your friend earlier." She opened a drawer and took out several sinister looking instruments. "I guess not."

Please Review. I'm planning to keep updating.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan took a shaky breath as the Doctor drew a sharp, small knife slowly down his arm, leaving a trail of blood. He was trying his best not to react, but it felt like he'd been in the room with her for hours, and his mind was reeling in pain.

"You should do us both a favour and just tell me about your father." Doctor M said, actually sounding bored. "This isn't fun for either of us."

Gohan swallowed. "Then why do it?" He mumbled hoarsely.

"I have spent my entire life exploring the human-alien prospect of interbreeding, and as far as we can tell, you and …" The doctor turned and clicked something on her computer. "You and this 'Trunks' are the only solid proof that humans are capable of reproducing with an alien species."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm half human, like you." He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to focus. "How can you treat another human like this."

"It's for the greater good." She said simply. She looked him right in the eyes. "Listen, I honestly don't really like doing this, but we need answers. I'm only assigned to you, but if you talk, it will be better for both of us." She rubbed his arm gently and he flinched. She raised an eyebrow, "If you tell me what I need to know, and cooperate, you'll be able to leave and go home sooner. Isn't that what you want?" She opened a drawer and pulled out another syringe. "If you don't talk soon, I have instructions from above to give you this. This is a new serum we've just obtained. It causes you to experience your worst memories again, and again, and again. I don't want to use it."

Gohan stared at her. "You're a monster."

She sighed again. "I'm a scientist. I don't want to hurt you, but it is crucial that you help us further our studies. You Saiyans are so unbelievably uncooperative."

Gohan thought for a minute. Clearly there were two options: One, tell her something and she might not hurt him, and hopefully Trunks, again. Two, not tell her anything and face that serum. Gohan knew that he'd have to tell her something. "First can you answer me one question?" Gohan asked hoarsely.

The doctor folder her hands on the desk. "As long as it's not confidential."

"How does Dr. Raichi fit into this?"

The doctor seemed to be contemplating telling him or not. "Well… We hired him to help us create the Kai suppressing technology. He brought you two in this morning without instruction, not that any of us are complaining! He said as long as he could interview you both occasionally and observe our experiments, we were even." Doctor M glanced up at him and gently smiled at the horror on his face. "Now please, just tell me anything, or I will have to use this Serum, and I can assure you it is extremely unpleasant."

Gohan could hardly bring himself to speak. Great, so Raichi had handed him and Trunks over to these extremely deluded scientists who wanted to 'explore the capabilities' of his heritage. On top of that, Raichi was going to use him and Trunks to get to Vegeta. Gohan was, for once, glad that Goku was dead. Gohan finally spoke, "Even if my father was a Saiyan, I'm hoping that you're aware the Saiyan planet was destroyed quite awhile ago. There aren't enough Saiyans left to cause trouble with interbreeding."

Doctor M had been typing out everything he said. "Well, from our research, we know that there is at least one on the planet right now. There is also …." She clicked her mouse a few times. "Judging from yours and Trunk's energy signals, at least two other half-breeds, although they are of lesser power then you and Trunks." She glanced over at him. "We don't want to kill you, we just want to make sure you aren't endangering the human race." 

"I've lived on Earth my whole life! I'm no more alien then you are!" Gohan spat out.

"Well, you do have alien blood and possibly organs, and you do have an incredible power that no human could possibly obtain, so yes, you are very different then me." She frowned angrily at him. "Now, tell me exactly who and where your father is, or I'm going to use this serum." She held it up threateningly.

"Fuck you." Gohan muttered. He hardly ever swore, but this seemed a better time then any.

"For a second there, I almost thought that you might be cooperative." She said almost sadly. "Apparently not."

Gohan didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely scared of that needle. If only he had his strength! As the needle drew closer to his arm, he hoarsely called out, "My fathers dead! He's been dead for five years!" 

Doctor M paused, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "Dead?"

Gohan took a breath of relief. "Yes. He's dead."

She paused, "And what race was he." She stared at Gohan's face.

Gohan took a deep breath. She clearly already knew he was half Saiyan. What was the point of denying it, anyway. "Saiyan."

She smiled, and sat back in her chair. "Now see, isn't that better!" She typed into her computer.

"You already knew that, anyway." Gohan struggled against the binds on his arm. "Can you undo these?" He asked quietly.

The doctor surveyed him for a moment. "I'll have to turn up the Kai suppressor, but if you tell me your father's name, then yes."

Gohan knew he couldn't do that. It would feel like betraying his father. But… then again, maybe he could tell her his name without it helping her at all. Gohan looked up at her. "Kakarott." No one had called Goku that except Vegeta, so there was no way she'd be able to do anything with that name except type it into her database and get nothing.

"Hm. Well, from your heartbeat, you aren't lying…. But there's no information on him at all. It seems our research is very lacking in his regard!" She said, almost to herself.

Gohan watched her patiently. She may have been, well, torturing him earlier… but she hadn't really been enjoying it. He knew that if she untied him he would have a better chance then if he was restrained.

The Doctor looked up at him, and contemplated him for a moment. The turned a nob on the Kai surppressor and Gohan felt his energy levels dropping, then she pressed a button on her computer and the bonds holding his arms against the chair released. Gohan slowly rubbed his wrists before placing them wearily in his lap. That Kai surpressor really was unbelievable. But still, maybe he would be able to gather enough strength to get out of here.

Doctor M took out an empty syringe. "Now, for today, the only other thing I need from you is a blood sample."

Gohan gripped the chair handles, trying to gauge how much strength he had. Definitely way less then usual, but maybe more then the Doctor. He slowly held out his arm and made a fist, as if for her to take a blood sample.

"See, now isn't this better?" She said conversationally as she rubbed some alchol on his arm, and wrapped some rubber tubing against his upper arm. "Now, after a few more days, I'm sure that-" 

Gohan interrupted her by swiftly raising his arm into an uppercut which hit her squarely on the jaw. She went flying to the ground and he ignored his body's protests as he stood up. He had almost reached the door when it flung open and four white clad men entered. Before he knew what was happening, two of them had grabbed onto his arms and another had delivered a swift punch to his stomach, winding him. The fourth was checking the Doctor's pulse, and he picked up a needle off the desk and walked slowly towards where the men were holding Gohan. "You fool. Did you really think that no one was surveillancing this?" 

Gohan met his eyes squarely, but said nothing.

"No matter." Said the man in his smooth drawl. Unlike the Doctor, this man had unkind eyes and smirked at the vulnerable state that Gohan was in. "You can … enjoy your first night here, and we'll pick this up in the morning." With that, he plunged the needle with the memory inducing serum into Gohan and everything went blurry, then black.

Please Review XO Ariel


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks slowly became aware that he was laying on a cold, hard floor. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing but blackness. Where was he? His mind seemed to be working slower then usual. He weakly pushed himself up into a sitting position and pushed his shoulder length hair off of his clammy face. He felt out in the dark until he met the wall and leaned against it wearily. As his reeling mind cleared, he remembered where he was.

Well, he didn't exactly know _where _he was, but he remembered the past few days, at least. Not that he wanted to remember them.

Trunks had come back to this timeline for nothing more then a visit. Although Vegeta had been anything but loving to him, it had been nice having a father figure to train with. As well, he found it strangely comforting to be with other Saiyans. In his timeline he was the only one left.

However, things hadn't worked out as planned. He had transported back into a secluded forest, and had just put away the Time Machine into it's capsule when he had encountered Dr. Raichi. Trunks barely remembered him, but he did recall that Dr. Raichi had been bent on killing all of the remaining Saiyans. He hadn't been able to go super Saiyan, and the old tuffle had taken him down so easily that it embarrassed Trunks to think about it. When he had woken up, he had been in… this… facility? Trunks didn't even know what this place was. They had been questioning him and torturing him when he didn't tell them exactly what they wanted to know for the past few days. Trunks smiled bitterly as he remembered how angry they were getting, since he was still flat out denying that he even knew what a Saiyan was, never mind that he was one. Still, what did he have to loose? His mother was in a different timeline, and the Bulma of this time didn't even know he was here. He wasn't about to endanger Vegeta, Bulma, or even his younger self by saying anything about his family.

There was one thing that kept popping into his mind as he sat in silent darkness. They had brought Gohan in this morning. Or- at least Trunks thought it was Gohan… Trunks had meant to come back just a few months after the Cell games, so that everyone would have been the same age. However, maybe he had miscalculated, or the Time Machine had glitched, because Gohan didn't look like he was 11 anymore. He was a teenager now, and Trunks wouldn't admit it aloud, but it made him a little uneasy. Gohan was starting to look like the man who had trained Trunks his whole childhood, the man who had died for him, the man who had made Trunks who he was today. Trunks swallowed. But Gohan wasn't that same person. He would have to remember that this Gohan was just an older version of the kid he had known five years ago. But it was proving to be hard, especially with the serum they had injected him with earlier when he yet again refused to talk. He surpressed a shiver as he remembered the vivid visions that he had experienced. He had watched Gohan die by the hands of the Andriods again and again, he had felt the emotional pain as if it was amplified. He shouldn't feel this drained, he should be stronger. Trunks was secretly glad that Vegeta had no idea where he was. He didn't even want to imagine what his father would do if he knew his son was dwelling on the past and letting it affect him this much. Trunks closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, but before he could relax, the door to the room opened and two men in white dragged Gohan in and left him, unconscious, in the middle of the room. They left before Trunks could even react, and the sound of the door slamming shut echoed in the small cell. Trunks let his eyes adjust to the darkness again, then weakly crawled over to where Gohan was laying, breathing unevenly. Trunks felt his arms shaking, barely even able to support his weight. He swore under his breath at the energy suppressing technology they had developed. He finally reached Gohan, who was now only a few years younger then him, and put his hand on Gohan's wrist, checking his pulse. It was uneven and his skin was clammy. Trunks didn't know what he could even do for Gohan, there was nothing in this room but them. Gohan began to mumble incoherently in his sleep, and Trunks rubbed his arm comfortingly, although he knew that it probably wouldn't do any good.

What felt like two hours later, Trunks had managed to bring Gohan over to the wall next to him, where he sat, trying to meditate, or at least trying to retain some sort of strength. However, it wasn't helping, and he still felt weaker then he could remember ever being. Suddenly, he sensed that Gohan was waking up and turned quickly towards him.

"What… happened…" Gohan mumbled hoarsely. He was clearly just as disorientated as Trunks had been after waking up from the Serum.

Trunks reached over and gently helped Gohan into a sitting position. "I'm fairly sure that they gave you the same thing they gave me, in which case, I am truly sorry. And don't worry, your dad, and Piccalo for that matter, don't blame you for any mistakes in battle you've ever made." Trunks decided that it would be better to comfort Gohan then to pretend he hadn't heard him yelling about his deepest regrets and fears for the past few hours.

Gohan drew in a quick breath. "I'm…. sorry you had to hear that." He rubbed his hand through his hair awkwardly.

Trunks turned toward Gohan. Even though it was dark, his eyes had adjusted, so it wasn't that hard to make out his face. Gohan wasn't meeting his eyes. "Gohan, don't worry about it. If you had been in here while I was messed up on that horrible stuff, you probably would have had to listen to me screaming about … well, about your death."

Gohan turned towards Trunks. "My death?"

Trunks kept forgetting that it was definitely some time since Gohan had seen him. "Well, I think the main thing that injection does is make you relive the most painful memories of your life. In my timeline, Gohan was my mentor, like Piccalo was to you. The androids killed him." Trunks said bluntly.

"Oh." Gohan said softly. "Right. I forgot." Gohan turned slowly, as if he was still in pain, towards Trunks. "Why are you back here again anyway? I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you, but does the world need saving again?" He said wryly.

"I think if anything needs saving, it's us." Trunks said slightly sarcastically, then softened. "I really just came back for a visit." Trunks gestured around the dark room. "So much for that, though."

"Yeah." Gohan said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"I hope that someone looks for you, because you're the only one who knows that I'm in this time." Trunks said softly. "My mother and father have their real son, they don't have any reason to think about me in the slightest."

"If Vegeta had any idea you were in here, there would be hell to pay." Gohan said bluntly.

"As soon as he got here, he'd be so weakened by the energy suppressors that he'd just join us." Trunks said tiredly. "But I doubt that anyone will ever find us."

"Don't say that." Gohan said, fear in his voice.

Trunks turned to Gohan. "Do you really think they're just going to question us, then just send us on our way?" When Gohan didn't answer, Trunks continued. "We're going to die in here. And we can't even fight back, even though I think we both know that if we had our power, we could easily kill everyone in here." Trunks grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Boy, do I want to."

Gohan rubbed his arms distractedly, which were stripped with cuts from his questioning with the doctor earlier. "My mother will look for me."

Trunks appeared to be thinking. "Gohan… are our mothers friends?"

Gohan frowned. "Not really. But … uh… You…. I mean Trunks, and Goten are."

"Goten?"

"Oh, right. Goten… my younger brother." Gohan explained. "He's just a year younger then … you. The little you, I mean. God, this is confusing."

"It's ok, I know who you mean." Trunks smiled in spite of their situation. "You never had a brother in my time. Well, I'm hoping that your mother asks mine if she's seen you."

"What good will that do?" Gohan asked.

"Well, at least in my time, my mother developed technology which can hone in on certain energy types. A locator of sorts." Trunks thought for a moment. "Actually, the technology is probably similar to the Kai surpressor that Raichi made. Except with Bulma's, it just finds the energy, instead of containing it."

"She can find us?" Gohan said, his excitement rising, despite how weak he was.

"Assuming she's made that device, yes." Trunks said. "At least then we have a chance to get out of here."

Gohan felt hope, in spite of himself. "If I know my mother, she's already sent out a search party."

"I hope so." Trunks said. "Do you know why Raichi did this to us? I mean, why hasn't he gone for Vegeta? Or the younger me"

Gohan frowned. "I don't know. He … said something about wanting to deal with us first… As for why he hasn't gone for the younger you, I … think it might have just been pure bad luck that he found you first."

Trunks sighed. "Well, from what I hear, we'll probably be seeing Raichi sooner then later."

Gohan nodded. "And won't that be a great reunion."

Trunks leaned against the wall again. "I just hope that someone comes for us before then. Or we find a way out of here."

* * *

Chi Chi grit her teeth angrily. Gohan had gone for firewood the night before, and had never come back. At first, she had thought that he had just decided to camp outside, or something like that. It was the type of thing that Goku would have done. However, when he didn't show up the following day for breakfast, she knew something was wrong. Her sons never missed breakfast. She paced back and forth around her kitchen, wishing that Goten would come back. She had sent him out looking for Gohan about an hour ago. 

As if on cue, Goten walked in. The fear on his face was evident. "Mom… I couldn't find him." His tiny shoulders sunk in disappointment.

Chi Chi sunk into a nearby chair. "You can't sense his energy?"

Goten paused. "He… he might be too far away."

Chi Chi felt her eyes well up with tears. "Or dead." She knew she shouldn't be saying that in front of her five year old son, but he was a warrior, a Saiyan, like her husband.

Goten ran over and hugged his mother's legs. "He isn't mom, I know he's not."

Chi Chi found his words comforting. She straightened her back. "You're right. He's far too smart and strong for that." Chi Chi seemed at lost as to what she should do.

Goten was staring at her face questioningly. "Mom… maybe we should get help from Trunks parents."

Chi Chi thought this over. Her and Bulma had become very competitive with one another lately, especially since both of their sons were training for the upcoming World Tournament, but she definitely needed help finding Gohan. Bulma and Gohan had been friends, so she'd be sure to help. Chi Chi patted her son, who looked so much like Goku, gently on the head. "You're right." She smiled at him. "Let's take the Nimbus, it'll be fastest."

Thankful that they were at least still trying to find Gohan, Goten nodded. "Lets go!" He grabbed Chi Chi's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Review please! Also, next chapter will include Goku on King Kai's planet. (Where he is when this story takes place) In case you want an exact point, it's after the fight with Cell, but before Gohan goes to high school. Thanks for those who have watched and/or reviewed! XO Ariel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chi Chi and Goten arrived at Capsule Corp in no time at all, although Chi Chi was slightly rattled from riding on the Nimbus. She had never liked it. Goten jumped off with excitement and ran to the door and walked in without knocking. Chi Chi smiled at her youngest son, but it quickly faded as she remembered why she was there. She only hoped that Gohan was, for some unknown reason, at Capsule Corp. If not, Bulma would hopefully be able to help her in the least. Living secluded in the forest was certainly to Goku's liking, but Chi Chi didn't have many friends who could help her out. She walked over to the still open door and tentatively stuck her head in. "Hello?" She called out, and stepped in.

She heard the sound of heel clicks and Bulma entered the room, her bright turquoise hair cropped short and a cigarette poised in her hand. She had a Capsule Corp tank top on and a skirt that was, in Chi Chi's mind, a little too short for a mother. Bulma smiled at Chi Chi, "Hi Chi Chi! I thought I saw Goten come through here!" She took a puff of her cigarette. "He's probably with Trunks, but I wasn't expecting you!"

Chi Chi took a deep breath. "Put out that cigarette while my son's here! You might want to poison Trunk's lungs but my Goten has sensitive allergies!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Goten doesn't have any allergies."

"He's my son! I should know what he has or doesn't have!" Chi Chi put her hands on her hips.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but put out her cigarette. "Ok, are you happy now?" Bulma still couldn't quite understand how such an easy going guy like Goku could have been married to such a tightly wound woman like Chi Chi, but then again, she was married to Vegeta. "So… what's new?" Bulma said cheerfully. Sure, Her and Chi Chi didn't always see eye to eye, but they had known each other for a fair few years.

Chi Chi sat stiffly down on one of the expensive couches nearby. "Have you seen Gohan lately?"

Bulma sat next to her and thought for a moment. "Not really. He took Trunks and Goten to the park a few weeks ago, but not since then."

Chi Chi put her face in her hands. "Oh God, what's happened to my boy!" She wailed.

Bulma awkwardly put her hand on Chi Chi's shoulder. "Er… how long has he been gone for?"

Chi Chi looked up at Bulma. "He went missing yesterday afternoon! He went out to get firewood, and just disappeared. Goten even found the tree he was going to bring back, untouched and unchopped!" Chi Chi's voice screeched.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "How old is he, now?"

Chi Chi hiccoughed. "Six… sixteen."

Bulma nodded knowingly. "I bet he's with a girl."

"A… girl?" Chi Chi whispered.

"Yeah, well, the birds and the bees and all that. You remember us when we were that age!"

"I was only ever interested in marriage and on top of that I would never leave without telling my father!" Chi Chi clenched her fists. "Oh, if Gohan's just off with some SLUT I am going to have to ground him for a year! He hasn't even started high school yet, how could this happen!" Chi Chi seemed even more hysterical at the thought of Gohan with a girlfriend then Gohan being missing.

Bulma rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, wishing she knew how to deal with a hysterical Chi Chi. "Er…." Bulma paused. She had made a new device which could locate high power levels, and also could hone in on certain types of energy, like Namekian and Saiyan. However, if Gohan was with a girl she didn't want to be the one to lead his angry mother to him. She was friends with Gohan, afterall. Then again, Gohan wasn't the type to run off without telling his mother. Making a decision, she continued. "I think I might have a way to find out exactly where Gohan is."

Chi Chi looked up sharply. "Well then do it! What are you waiting for! Lets go!" Chi Chi stood up abruptly. "Lead the way!"

Bulma rolled her eyes again, yet got up and led Chi Chi towards her Laboratory. "I'm sure he's fine, Chi Chi."

Chi Chi nodded curtly. "And if he's with a girl, he'll be very un-fine after I deal with him."

Bulma shook her head and strongly hoped that Gohan wasn't with a girl. She bit her lip, hoping that he was ok as well. 

* * *

Gohan and Trunks had been sitting silently in their cell, when the door opened with a metallic swish and the man who had thrown Gohan back in the cell the night before entered, looking sinister. He crossed his arms and stared at the two weakened Saiyans leaning against the wall. "Now, in case you've noticed, I'll be taking over your case. Doctor M would have been a better choice, but you-" He gestured to Gohan, "Apparently would rather have me." He smirked. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm always open to new Guinea pigs." He took out a key and opened up a panel on the wall, and turned a switch. Instantly Trunks and Gohan could feel even more of their energy being surpressed until they nearly passed out. The man walked over to Trunks and grabbed him roughly by his hair, pulling his face up to meet his eyes. "Now you are being incredibly uncooperative." He shook his head. "But I feel I can change that." He turned to Gohan. "And you. The Doctor was far too trusting with you, but you won't be so lucky with me." He stood back and surveyed them. "I think I'll have a lot of fun with you two aliens."

Trunks weakly looked up at him. "We aren't aliens."

"The blood test we conducted on you two proves otherwise. You two are at least partially of Saiyan heritage. Saiyans aren't my specialty, but from what I know, they're an evil, extremely powerful race." He leaned down and put his hand on Trunks shoulder. "We just want to prevent you people from destroying Earth like you did your own planet." Trunks opened his mouth to answer but before he could the man injected him with something and he passed out

"What did you do to him?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Nothing that concerns you." The man sneered. "Yet."

Gohan shook his head disgustedly. "If my father were here…"

"And we sincercely hope he shows up later on. It will be great to get out hands on a full blood sooner then later." Without another word, the man turned and left Gohan alone in the blackness once again.

When Trunks regained consciousness, he was in the middle of a brightly lit room, restrained in a standing position with shackles on his wrists. There was no one else in the room, although there was a two way mirror. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose white shorts, and the thought that these people had changed him while he had been passed out disturbed him slightly. The same man entered the room. "Well now, my mysterious friend. Lets try to get to know a little more about you." He took out a small remote and a television screen was revealed behind a panel on the wall. Footage from when Cell had been attacking flashed on the screen, and the man paused on an image that was clearly Trunks. His hair was even the same length. The man turned to Trunks slowly. "Now, doesn't that young man look like you!" He said sarcastically.

Trunks widened his eyes at the screen. "I…" He trailed off.

"You don't look any older, but you Saiyans don't age like we do." He turned off the television.

Trunks swallowed. At least the man didn't realize that he wasn't from this time.

"Unfortunately we don't have much footage of your power!" The man said conversationally. "The tape cuts off too soon."

Trunks didn't know where this was going, when suddenly the man reached over to his shorts and pulled them down slightly in the back. The man rubbed his hand over the small white scar which was where his tail used to be. Trunks stiffened at the violation. "I see they removed your tail." The man replaced Trunks' shorts and walked around him with his hands behind his back. "At least we won't have to deal with any giant apes." He stopped directly in front of Trunks. "But today, if you wouldn't mind, we'd just like to see what you're capable of."

"Even if I did want to show you that." Trunks muttered, meeting his eyes angrily, "It's impossible with whatever machine you've been blasting us with."

"That's the thing." The man paused. "We're going to turn it off in this room alone. Of course, I won't be here when that happens. You will show us your full capacity, otherwise you will enjoy another dosage of our little serum." He held up a syringe and Trunks stiffed at the sight of it. "I don't think you want that."

Trunks contemplated him for a moment. "You'll never get anything out of me." He said stubbornly. The man rolled his eyes and sharply thrust the needle into Trunks arm. "You aren't helping anyone with your stubbornness." He muttered into Trunks' ear as he passed out. He pressed a button on his remote and Trunks fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Gohan!" Trunks muttered, shaking slightly. "GOHAN!" He yelled.

The man frowned at him. "Gohan…" He pressed a button on the wall. "Can someone tell me the name of the other subject? Do we know that?" He spoke into it.

"According to Raichi, his name is Gohan. Last name unknown." Came the reply.

"I guess these two are friends." He smirked down at Trunks, who was shaking noticeably, the effects from the serum clearly working. "We can use that." 

* * *

On King Kai's planet, Goku sat with King Kai and Bubbles, about to eat a large bowl of rice, when something made him pause.

King Kai noticed this, especially since Goku never hesitated when he ate. "What's wrong, Goku? Bubbles got your tongue!" He laughed hysterically at his horrible joke, which Goku ignored.

"No… I …" Goku glanced at King Kai's worried face. "I just have a weird feeling about Gohan. I usually can sense his energy, you know, to keep an eye on him. But… I can't locate it right now."

King Kai contemplated this for a moment. "Well… Lets eat! You've been complaining about dinner for hours now. And after supper, we'll see what he's up to." King Kai winked at Goku. "Maybe you're just getting rusty."

Goku laughed. "Or maybe Gohan's just getting better at controlling his energy." Goku shrugged, then agreed. "But we'll check on him after dinner. You're right, I'm starving." With that, Goku dug in ravenously to the food that was arranged on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chi Chi tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. "Bulma, do you have any idea what you're doing? This is taking forever!"

Bulma let out a sigh of exasperation as she looked up from the device, which looked similar to the Dragon radar, although with a small keypad attached. "Chi Chi, if you keep interrupting me, we'll never get through this. I told you, right now it's set on Humans with power levels higher then 9000." She pressed several buttons. "I just need to re-program it to Saiyan, which shouldn't be too hard, since that's pretty much why I built it." Bulma looked over at Bulma knowingly. "I think we both prefer it when we know where our families are."

Chi Chi paused. "Yes." She said simply. "I wish I did know." She finished, more quietly.

Bulma reached over and put her hand on Chi Chi's shoulder. "I'm sure Gohan is fine." Bulma clicked a few more keys on the device and it gave a small ding. "Ah!" Bulma smiled. "There we go."

Chi Chi stood up and immediately was right beside Bulma. "Where is he?! Where is my boy!" She screeched, hysterical as always.

Bulma cringed at her loud voice. "Ok, ok, hang on." Bulma glanced at the screen. "Well, there's Vegeta." Bulma pointed to the dot with the highest power level, which was next to two others. "And Trunks and Goten are with him." She gestured at the screen with her pen. Bulma paused. There were no other dots on the screen. "Uh, well, let me just zoom out." She hastily pressed a few buttons and the screen zoomed out. There were still only three dots.

Chi Chi slowly brought her fists up to her cheeks and clutched at her face. "He's gone! My son!" Chi Chi burst into sobs.

Bulma frowned. "Chi Chi, he might be passed out. I need to reprogram this again, to find lower power levels." She said reasonably, yet in the back of her mind, she was still worried. When Chi Chi just sobbed louder, Bulma frowned. "Chi Chi!" She yelled, causing Chi Chi to look over at her, startled, with tears on her face. "Stop acting like a baby." Bulma said sharply. "You aren't helping anything." There might have been one time where Bulma would have been sobbing along with her, but at the moment, she just wanted to fix the radar and find Gohan. Bulma turned away from Chi Chi, who had fallen silent, and bit her lip worriedly as she started to fiddle with the machine. Gohan was definitely NOT ok, if his power level wasn't even registering at 9,000.

* * *

Gohan had stood up and was leaning heavily against the wall. He had thought to try to break though the exit, but even standing was taking a ridiculous amount out of him. He shook his head angrily. "Well, this fucking sucks." He wearily slid down the wall into a sitting position and closed his eyes, trying to gather energy. If only they had turned that energy suppressor down! Gohan banged his head lightly against the wall. He felt weaker then he could ever remember being, and for the first time in a long time, he couldn't find the answer to something. "How am I going to get out of this?" He asked aloud. Gohan was also worried about Trunks. He had been gone for some time, and Gohan knew that this new man didn't seem like he wanted to play any games.

As if on cue, the door opened. The man entered briskly, alone, and the florescent lights in the normally dark room clicked on as the door shut with a bang, leaving them alone together in the small room. "Now." He walked over to Gohan and dragged him into a standing position roughly. "Lets get to know each other, shall we?" He sneered.

Gohan grit his teeth out of frustration as the man fastened him against the wall with leather straps, by his wrists and his ankles. Gohan let his head fall forward, since he had no desire to look at this man, and was also severely drained.

"You Saiyans are supposed to be insanely powerful, but just look at you." He sneered at Gohan as he slid a drawer out of the wall, opening it by swiping his card over a sensor. He took out what looked like a thin, short metal spike, which looked almost like the end of a needle. He came up to Gohan and reached around his waist and rested the point directly above his tailbone. Gohan frowned as the man gently pushed the needle against the small scar that was there, from when his tail had been removed. The man whispered into his ear. "Look at you." He continued. "How does it feel to be helpless? I hope it helps you understand how every planet your race destroyed felt."

Gohan tightened his hands into angry fists. "How many times to I have to tell you people. I'm from Earth. I'm human. I've never destroyed a planet."

The man sighed. "How many times must we tell YOU this?" He pressed a little harder on the needle, which was still jutting painfully into Gohan's sensitive scar on his back. "It's your nature we're concerned with, and how you came to be, and whether you're a threat to our planet. You may not have done anything yet, but, like a wild animal, you Saiyans can't change your nature." With that, he pressed the needle deeply into Gohan's back, which caused Gohan to shudder uncontrollably with pain, and his breathing became unsteady. "At least someone was smart enough to remove your tail." The man muttered as he removed the needle. "It's so amazing how such a small object can cause so much pain." He muttered as he looked at the needle in the light, which had blood on the end of it.

Gohan swallowed roughly. He glared at the man. "Why are you keeping us captive." He said with anger in his eyes.

"It's standard protacol. Our government actually passed a bill which makes this entirely legal!" The man laughed at the shock which Gohan had unsuccessfully tried to hide on his face. "Yes, shocking, isn't it!" The man pulled out a small electronic organizer and pressed several buttons. "Illegal Alien Breeding- Clause A. If an Alien species of non-registered variety bears or sires children with a native citizen of Earth, the government reserves the right to question and detain the resulting individual(s) in question until they are deemed safe for society." He read aloud. "The government actually funds this establishment." He gestured around them. "So you see, we're not doing anything wrong." He closed his organizer and crossed his arms. "It would be better for us both if you just cooperated."

Gohan pulled angrily against the bonds. "I've been a citizen of this planet my entire life. I refuse to believe those are my rights."

The man smiled smugly. "Even if they weren't, theres nothing you can do about it." He smirked. "And trust me, things will be way better for you, and your friend, if you start to cooperate."

Gohan looked away.

"Fine." The man turned away from Gohan and turned off the light on the way out, leaving him in darkness. "So be it, Gohan." He said right before he slammed the door shut.

* * *

On King Kai's Planet, Goku was gritting his teeth. He had been watching the entire exchange between the two. "Why didn't he fight back?!" Goku took a deep breath and turned to King Kai. "Did you see that? I have to help him!"

King Kai shook his head angrily. "No! You've already broken the rules before!" Goku had used instant transmission to go to Earth before, and King Kai had gotten in real trouble over it. "On top of that, I've been trying to secure a day pass for you to go fight in the world tournament, so-"

"This is more important than that!" Goku said, frowning. "Gohan's in trouble, and it doesn't seem like anyone knows where he is, and on top of that he's powerless and being tortured." Goku crossed his arms. "Now, if my only son needs me, then I have to do something about it."

King Kai smirked at Goku. "Actually Goku, since you have lost track of time, you do in fact have a second son, who I assume you have seen when you have looked down on your family."

Goku blinked at him. "Oh… right. Ok, well, my son that I've actually MET needs me, then!" He said.

"Well, at least you have your priorities straight." King Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Or I can do?"

King Kai paused. He really couldn't let Goku just go down there, even though he clearly had the ability. "I could help you project your image to him, so at least you can talk."

Goku smiled. "Great!" Goku nodded. "Ok then, lets do this."

King Kai had his mouth in a thin line. "I really do get ordered around by you a lot." He muttered, but closed his eyes in concentration to make the connection to the living world.

Gohan was sitting weakly in the thick blackness, still restrained to the wall. He couldn't even sit down to rest, and he leaned heavily on the straps restraining him, trying to save some strength. He kept his eyes shut, mostly because he couldn't see anything either way.

"Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. It sounded like his father. Gohan saw nothing, so he closed his eyes again. It was probably just an after effect of the drugs they had given him. He shook his head slightly, trying to focus.

"Gohan?!" The voice said more urgently.

Gohan didn't answer. He had already seen his father dying over and over again in his nightmares, thanks to the serum he had been given. He assumed he had been given something to cause this hallucination.

"Oh, Gohan." His father's voice said softly. "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

Gohan's eyes burst open. This wasn't a vision. His father's ghostly form was right in front of him, looking concerned. "Dad?" He said hoarsely. He couldn't believe it.

Goku smiled at his son despite the situation. "Hi." He greeted his teenaged son.

Gohan smiled back, and weakly answered. "I guess nows a good time as any to tell you that I've really missed you."

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, although Gohan didn't feel it since it was only a vision. "I've missed you too." Goku frowned at Gohan's half lidded, dilated eyes. "What's happened to you? How did you get here?"

Gohan took a deep breath. "They've made some sort of machine that targets Saiyan energy especially, so I can't fight back or even try to escape." Gohan shook his arms weakly against the leather straps on his wrists. "I can't even break through these straps." Gohan continued. "On top of that, they keep giving me some sort of … drug."

Goku clenched his fists. "If I were alive…"

Gohan sighed. "If you were alive, you'd probably be in here with me. As far as I can tell they're obsessed with finding other Saiyans."

Goku nodded slowly, looking around the room. "At least they don't have any others."

Gohan looked at his dad in surprise. "But… they've got Trunks."

Goku frowned even deeper. "Why hasn't Vegeta done anything about that?"

"Because he doesn't know. They have Future Trunks, not the one from our timeline."

Goku sighed. "I guess he picked a bad time to come back for a visit." Goku glanced at his son, who seemed like he was struggling to stay conscious. "Listen, Gohan. I want you to try to do something for me."

Gohan looked weakly at him. "Ok."

"I want you to try to focus all your energy on your human side." Goku said. "I know your whole life you've been trained to tap into your Saiyan energy, but if there was ever a time to try to use your human side, now would be it."

"I'll try."

"Good." Goku smiled at his son, but his eyes still showed worry. "Do you know where Trunks is?"

"No." Gohan said. "Well, he's here, but I'm not really sure where they've taken him."

Goku nodded. "Ok, I'll just go see if he's alright, and then I'm going to contact Vegeta. At least he's in the right dimension to help you guys."

Gohan looked at his dad, alarmed. "Dad… you're… leaving me here?"

Goku looked torn. "I can't do anything from where I am. I'm going to help you, but you'll have to wait just a little longer. You can be strong."

Gohan felt his heart racing. "They're going to kill us both!" He said, slightly hysterically. "They … think the Saiyans are some sort of risk to the Earth…. I keep seeing things in my head, over and over again… and I … I just can't stay here any longer."

Goku had never felt more torn. "Gohan… I'm sorry." He said. "I need more time."

Gohan dropped his head down. "I know." He swallowed. "It's just… hard."

"I'll get you out of here soon, I promise." Goku said.

Before Goku disappeared, Gohan suddenly remembered something. "Goku… It was… Dr. Raichi who originally brought me here. I haven't seen him since, but he's still alive."

Goku grimly shook his head. "Well, if he did bring you here, then I doubt he'll be alive much longer." Goku wasn't normally a killer, but the sight of his nearly broken son was awaking an anger in him that was definitely going to be hard to control. "I'll see you… I'll see you really soon." Goku said softly, then disappeared.

Gohan was left alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks woke up, covered in a cold, clammy sweat. Bonds on his wrists in the middle of a white room suspended him, with florescent lights blaring into his pounding head. He struggled to stay standing, and his wrists were burning from holding up all of his weight. He looked up and gave a start, since he was staring directly into the eyes of Goku.

Goku was shocked at his appearance. If he thought Gohan looked bad, Trunks definitely looked worse. He was pale, his eyes were unfocused and dilated, and his hair was sticking to his clammy skin. He was wavering on his feet, and although he had definitely seen Goku, he didn't seem to believe that he was really here, just as Gohan hadn't believed at first either. Trunks was looking down at his feet, breathing erratically. "Trunks?" Goku said softly to the young man.

"You're not real." Trunks mumbled, swaying on his feet.

"I'm going to get help for you and Gohan." Goku said, wishing he wasn't dead so he could do something right now.

Trunks slowly looked at Goku, and took in his ghostly form and the halo above his head. "You're dead." He said flatly.

Goku nodded. "That's true. King Kai is helping me project my image to you."

"I.. see…" Trunks muttered, still trying to shake off the effects of the serum he had just awoken from. "So you aren't…. in my head."

Goku smiled gently. "I'm really here." He paused. "Well, I guess I'm not REALLY here, but I mean, I'm not in your head."

Trunks nodded, but had to close his eyes as his head span. Keeping his eyes closed, he asked "Goku, how are you going to help us if you are just a vision?"

"I'm going to go talk to your mom and dad." Goku said, and Trunks' eyes burst open at this.

"Vegeta won't care. He has his real son." Trunks mumbled. He had just experienced the serum, and one of the visions he had experienced had been Vegeta's indifference to his wellbeing. The only time that Vegeta had even shown the slightest worry had been when he had been killed by Cell, and it's not like Trunks had been around to see that.

"You're his real son too." Goku said. "He'll care."

Trunks didn't believe him, but didn't have the strength to argue.

Goku hesitated. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to find a way to help you two out of here."

"Thank you." Trunks said. He met Goku's eyes weakly. "Please hurry."

"I promise." Goku said. "Listen, Trunks. I'm not sure what good it will do, but I want you to try to hone into your Human side."

Trunks frowned. "My human side?"

"All your life you have tapped into your Saiyan power, but since your Saiyan energy is being surpressed, just try to focus on your humanity. It might make things easier."

Trunks nodded. "I'll try… although I'm not really sure how."

"Just focus on your mother, on her qualities that you've inherited. Try to forget about ever going Saiyan. Then you may be able to tap into some of your human strength, although it won't be as powerful as a Saiyan." Goku tried to explain, although he wasn't even sure if it would work, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Ok." Trunks said weakly.

"You'll be out of here soon Trunks." Goku said, "I'll-"

Suddenly the door to the room slid open and the man who had taken over their case entered. Although Goku was standing directly in front of Trunks, the man didn't seem to notice him. "Now Trunks, I will give you one last chance." He walked over and injected Trunks with something else. Trunks didn't even flinch, because sadly, he was getting used to all the needles. Trunks felt a burst of energy and was suddenly more alert. Although he still felt his energy being suppressed, he was no longer feeling the after-effects of the serum. "Isn't that better?" The man said slightly mockingly. "Now, here is your chance. I will leave this room and turn off the Kai suppressors." He put his hand on Trunks' arm. "It'll be better for you if you just power up willingly."

Trunks paused. He looked at Goku, who nodded his head ever so slightly, signally that he wanted Trunks to do it. Goku knew that these men meant business, and that for now, cooperating with them would probably be the best way to make things better for the boys. "Ok." Trunks said, as Goku gave one final nod and disappeared.

"Oh, finally listening, are we?" The man said. "Well, I'll be in the other room." He excited, and as he did one of the walls down to reveal a glass panel behind it. Behind the glass was several more scientists and several computers and screens. The man who was in the room with Trunks before appeared in the side room and went up to a microphone. His crackly voice came out in an intercom. "Alright, now, power up to as high as you can get. We'll just get some readings and then you can go back to your cell."

Trunks glared at him, but suddenly felt his energy levels returning. They weren't at their normal level, since he was weakened from being so suppressed for so long, but he was still strong enough. Taking out his frustration of the situation, he pulled down angrily on the straps holding his arms up, and they broke easily. Letting out a long scream and clenching his fists angrily, he powered up. The lights in the room flickered and the floor began to slightly crack. This wasn't exactly solving anything, but it was helping him vent some anger, at least. At the last minute, he decided not to go Super Saiyan. He didn't want these people knowing about the true strength he possessed, and on top of that, if he was going to try to focus more on his Human side he might as well start by not going Super Saiyan.

The scientists were furiously typing on their computers and the man went back to the microphone. "Alright now, Trunks." He raised his eyebrows. "We're going to send someone in to take a muscle mass and energy reading. You are not to give her any trouble."

"Or what?" Trunks said through gritted teeth, his aura pulsing with energy. He was literally at the breaking point before he would go Super Saiyan, and it was actually pretty difficult to contain the transformation.

"Or Gohan will pay the price." The man clicked several buttons on his computer and another small panel slid on the wall, revealing a television surveillance screen. "You two don't seem to have any regard to your own well-being, so why don't we see what you'll do for each other's well being."

"I hardly know him." Trunks yelled, feeling his energy levels rise slightly with his anger. It was partially true. Sure, he had known Gohan during the cell games, but Gohan had changed so much that he was obviously a different person. However, Trunks still couldn't prevent the strange feeling of dread he felt when he looked at Gohan now. Gohan just looked _so much_ like the man who had trained him in his time. It was hard to avoid the memories that had haunted him so much about Gohan's death.

The main raised his eyebrows. "Hardly know him? Really." He pressed another button and the screen flicked on. On the screen, was Gohan, fastened to the wall. There was a large man in all black in the room with him. "Are you going to cooperate?" The man pressed a button on a remote, and Trunks saw a light on the wall on the computer screen, in the room with Gohan, blink. The man in black didn't pause, but swiftly walked over to Gohan and punched his exposed stomach several times. Gohan tensed against the punches, but didn't show any pain, except in his eyes.

Trunks clenched his fists. "I'll cooperate."

The man behind the glass laughed darkly. "I knew you would. We've heard you calling for him when you're on the serum. It was mostly a form of ensuring that you Saiyans wouldn't give us trouble, but that serum has been most helpful for us to obtain information from you two." The man paused thoughtfully. "We tried a truth serum as well, but it doesn't seem to be powerful enough for either of you."

Trunks was breathing heavily, feeling his anger and energy levels rising even further.

"Now now, Trunks. You seem to be holding back." The man reprimanded . "We told you to fully power up, yet your energy levels keep rising and reaching a plateau. We can't have you hiding any power from us!" He said as if talking to a small child, then pressed the button on his remote again.

Trunks couldn't help watching the screen. The man punched Gohan over and over again, and Gohan let his head fall forward afterwards, breathing heavily. Gohan looked over at the man in black and said something, but there was no sound, so Trunks couldn't see what he was saying. However, it just ended up with the man punching him roughly in the face.

"Stop it!" Trunks yelled. "FINE!" He screamed out. "You want power?" Gritting his teeth and letting out a long yell, he felt his power levels rising, surprisingly quickly considering how drained he'd been recently. He felt the burst of cool, overwhelming power roar over his body with the Super Saiyan transformation. Leveling out, he glared through his now turquoise eyes at the scientists. "HAPPY?" He yelled out, his golden aura expanding and pulsing throughout the room.

"I'm sending in the assistant. Don't make trouble." Is all the man said, but his eyes showed awe. His research team knew that Saiyans were powerful, and also that they could transform into some sort of higher being, but he had never witnessed it. It was incredible. As one of his assistants did several tests on Trunks, who was, as promised, making no trouble, the man glanced down at the screen which showed Gohan. He wondered if that Saiyan was more or less powerful then this one. He knew that Trunks had registered at being around 20, with Gohan being around 16. However, did power come with age, or with youth? The man rubbed his hands together, excited to find out.

* * *

Bulma turned a knob on her energy locating device. It gave a beep and she sighed with relief. "There, I've set it up to hone into all Saiyan power levels."

Chi Chi glanced up eagerly. "Well? Where is he?!"

Bulma zoomed out on the screen. "Well, there… he…" She trailed off.

"What is it?!" Chi Chi screeched.

"Theres_ two _other dots." Bulma said, slightly confused. "And he's miles away from here."

"He's with another Saiyan?" Chi Chi was equally as confused. "Who.. who would that be?"

"I have no idea." Bulma pointed to one of the dots. "One of them is an extremely weak power." She shifted her finger to another one. "And this one appears to be of high power."

"Well that must be Gohan then!" Chi Chi announced.

"Either way, at least we know where he is." Bulma found the exact coordinates on the screen. "We should talk to Vegeta and the boys and then go check this out."

Chi Chi nodded curtly.

* * *

Vegeta smirked at Goten and Trunks as they sparred in the gravity room. Standing off to the side, he watched them throwing punches quickly at one another. "Come on, Trunks!" He called out sharply. "You can beat that half-breed commoner!" Trunks turned to Vegeta at the sound of his dad's voice, which was a fatal mistake, as Goten landed a punch to the side of Trunk's head and Trunks went soaring across the room and into the wall.

"Yeah!" Goten punched the air. "Score one for Goten!"

"No fair!" Trunks protested. "Dad distracted me!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "A true warrior allows no distractions." He reached down and helped Trunks up. "You need to learn to focus, son."

"Lets get ice cream!" Goten suggested, slightly bored of fighting. They had been in the room for some time, afterall.

"Yeah!" Trunks said, and before Vegeta knew it, both the boys had ran full speed out of the room.

"All Goten does is think with his stomach." Vegeta mumbled, picking up a towel and wiping the sweat off his brow. "Definitely Kakarott's son." He mumbled.

"Hey, Vegeta!" A cheerful voice said suddenly. "Long time no see!"

Vegeta snapped his head to the side, and felt his mouth drop in shock as he saw the slightly transparent form of Kakarott standing before him. "Kak…Kakarott?!"

"It's me!" Goku gave a cheery wave, but his expression sobered almost immediately. "But listen, Vegeta, there's no time for small talk."

"Like I'd want to small talk." Vegeta mumbled.

"Anyway." Goku said. "You have to help me."

"Depends what it is." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"The government has captured Gohan." Goku said, clenching his fists. "It's something to do with Dr. Raichi…"

"That idiot Tuffle we battled years ago?" Vegeta sneered. "I thought he was dead."

"So did I." Goku said.

"So I guess you want me to go rescue YOUR son, then?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I guess he's really put off his training if he can't fight off a couple of humans in lab coats."

Goku snapped at him. "Vegeta! They've got Trunks too."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Trunks is literally in the next room. I think you've gone a little crazed in death."

"It's not him." Goku said, sighing in frustration at Vegeta. "Trunks from the future. You know, from the Cell games?"

"Of course I know who that is." Vegeta said. "Why is he back in our time anyway?"

"We can ask him that when you get him out of there!" Goku said frustratingly. "This is not the time for questions, this is the time for action!"

"I feel that asking a few questions is necessary." Vegeta mumbled. "Where is he, then."

Goku closed his eyes and tried to hone in on the spot. "I think, somewhere up north." He opened his eyes. "It's a little hazy because of all the energy suppression that's going on up there. You might need to get Bulma to help you find their coordinates."

"That woman and her machines!" Vegeta muttered, although slightly admirably, with a strangely aroused look in his eyes.

"Er.. Yes." Goku said, rubbing his head awkwardly. "Anyway… I think you should send Krillin, or maybe even Bulma."

"I will do no such thing!" Vegeta roared. "Only I have the power to-"

"Vegeta, I'm not totally sure, but they built some sort of machine which was surpressing Saiyan energy!" Goku tried to make Vegeta understand the danger, but of course, it was going in one ear and out the other. "I didn't feel it because I'm dead, but Trunks and Gohan were both completely powerless, and they're only half Saiyan! Imagine what it would do to you!" Goku shook his head. "It's not safe for you."

"I will decide what is safe for me." Vegeta said stubbornly. "And I really don't think that a dead guy can really lecture me on safety."

Goku stepped towards Vegeta. "Listen, Vegeta. Don't go there. Send anyone else, anyone who isn't Saiyan." He paused. "I don't think it's going to be easy to get them out of there, since it seemed like a really secure, government funded facility…"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "If they think that a secure facility with some sort of … device… will stop a Saiyan Prince they are WRONG!" He glanced up at Goku. "Is Trunks ok?" He asked quietly.

"For now." Goku said darkly. "But I think you should hurry."

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. "They'll be sorry if they harmed a hair on his head." He had always had a large amount of pride towards future Trunks, and they had trained together in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Goku nodded. "I can't stop you from going there, but you just need to be aware of the risks."

"I'm aware!" Vegeta snapped. "Energy surpressing! Whatever Kakarott! They don't know the power of a true Saiyan!!"

"Just make sure to bring someone with you. You'll need help getting them both out, anyway." Goku said, well aware that Vegeta wouldn't be able to even make it past the front doors of that facility with the Kai Surpressors.

"Yes, well, the Woman can come with me. She'll probably have a small heart attack when she learns that Trunks is there." Vegeta decided.

"As long as you don't go alone." Goku said firmly.

"Unlike you, I tend to think things through before I do them, so I won't be 'pulling a Kakarott' and storming in immediately. I will find out everything I can about the enemy before I destroy them." Vegeta said smugly.

"Pulling a Kakarott?" Goku said incredulously, not really knowing what Vegeta was talking about.

"Precisely." Vegeta said without an explanation. He was basically just insulting Goku with no reason to it. "Anyway, as much as I like hanging out with a useless dead guy, I am going to fix this problem our sons have gotten themselves into."

Goku sighed. Vegeta would really never change. "As long as you help them."

Vegeta met his eyes. "Of course I will." Goku nodded again, and then faded away. Vegeta walked briskly out of the traning room, thinking deeply. He had played it up a little with Kakarott, because he always felt like he should be one step ahead of him, but he really needed to talk to Bulma about what he should do. If there really was a Saiyan surpressing device, he wouldn't be able to do anything about the situation. However, Bulma knew a lot about computers, so Vegeta was willing to bet that she would be able to hack into whatever system they had set up. Or at least, he hoped she could. Otherwise he didn't know how he was going to get Trunks and Gohan out of there.

* * *

Well, there's Part 6. I would REALLY like to hear what anyone who reads this thinks... Plus, if you find any mistakes or have any questions, please ask. Reviews would really help me out, because I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and stories. Even if you have any ideas as to what you would like to happen, I'd love to hear them. So Review! Thanks! -Ariel 


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma had her hand on the door, about to open it, when Vegeta burst through. He nearly walked right into her. "Aah!" Bulma hit him on the arm. "Watch where you're going!" She glared at him.

"It's not my problem if you like to hang out in doorways, waiting for someone to come listen to your mindless chatter!" Vegeta retorted.

Bulma gritt her teeth. "Anyone would rather have ME to talk to then YOU!" She lifted her hand back and went to hit him again, but Vegeta caught her wrist before she could. She screeched in annoyance and lifted back her other hand, which he also grabbed.

"Well, if only I had stuffed a sock into your mouth, then this would be the perfect situation." Vegeta smirked, easily holding Bulma's arms immobile.

Bulma struggled against his grip, and met his eyes steadily. "Let go, Vegeta." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"No." He said, stepping towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Chi Chi coughed awkwardly, and Vegeta immediately let go of Bulma's arms. She stepped back and turned back to Chi Chi. "Right." Chi Chi said, with her eyebrows raised. "Anyway…" Chi Chi looked expectantly at Bulma.

Bulma turned to Vegeta again. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Vegeta, I think there might be a problem."

Vegeta nodded. "Let me guess. With Gohan?" He gestured to Chi Chi.

Chi Chi rushed over to Vegeta. "How did you know!? Did you see him? Where is he?!"

Vegeta cringed at her voice. "Can't any of you women keep your voice at a regular volume, EVER?" He shuddered.

"Vegeta!" Bulma tapped her foot on the ground and glared at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to Chi Chi. "I saw your useless husband's ghost today." Vegeta ignored Chi Chi's gasp as he continued. "He told me that Gohan is being contained by the government."

Chi Chi sunk down to the ground, her face in her hands.

Bulma put her hand on her shoulder and looked at Vegeta. "I think I found his energy signal. It's somewhere up north." She paused. "Vegeta, there were two Saiyan energy signals up there…. Was one of them Goku's, or something?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, ghosts don't have energy signals that can be recognized on our plane of exsistence." He formed his hand into a fist. "They have Trunks."

Bulma felt her heart clench. But… "Vegeta… You were with Trunks, just now. He's in the kitchen. I saw his energy reading!" She said, slightly hysterically.

Vegeta held up his hand, silencing her. "Somehow, they have Future Trunks. Remember, from the cell games?"

Bulma still felt the familiar worry in her chest, even though it was her future son. He had stayed with her for awhile when he had been in this time, and she had considered him almost a friend. "What are we going to do?" Bulma asked quietly.

Vegeta looked at her. "Do you think you could hack into their computer systems?"

Bulma nodded slowly. "I think so, once we're closer."

"Good." Vegeta said. "They've developed some sort of technology which is surpressing their Saiyan energy, or so Kakarott told me." Vegeta paused. "I don't think that we can do much without deactivating those."

Bulma glanced worriedly down at Chi Chi, who was in a near catatonic state. "Uh.. Chi Chi?"

Chi Chi mumbled, her face still in her hands. "Yes?"

"Why don't you just stay here and watch Goten and Trunks?" Bulma said gently. "We'll bring back Gohan, I promise."

Chi Chi looked about ready to argue with Bulma, but just nodded slowly. "I'll… I'll … watch the boys." She said quietly, and stood up, meeting Bulma's eyes. "Why do they have him?" She asked.

Bulma looked over Chi Chi's shoulder, at Vegeta, who shook his head ever so slightly. "We don't know yet. But Vegeta and I are going to find out, and we're going to have Gohan and Trunks back by tonight."

Chi Chi took a deep breath, steeling herself. The fact that her son was being contained by the government was a shock beyond what she was expecting. Looking at Vegeta, and then to Bulma, she nodded. "Make sure to get Gohan back." Was all she could bring herself to say, and then walked out of the room to find Goten and Trunks. As she walked down the hall, out of Bulma and Vegeta's view, she brushed away several tears. She had already lost her husband, and didn't know if she could take losing Gohan too.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and frowned. "Ok, so what's the plan."

Vegeta looked up from the capsule he had been squinting at to decipher it's contents. "I thought you had all the answers, woman?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Ok, fine, I do. " She picked up the radar that had Trunks and Gohan's energy signals on it. "We'll go to this location, or close enough that I can hack into the network." Bulma glanced at Vegeta before she continued. "You won't be of any use until I can successfully shut it down, though. Once I do that though, you should have no problem getting in there and finding Trunks and Gohan. Actually they'll probably be of some help too, once they get their power back." Bulma frowned at Vegeta. "Just remember, you have to listen to me for once, because the technology they have developed is-"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, energy suppressing." He smirked at Bulma. "Good thing you'll be able to hack in…I guess it's lucky that you're actually capable of more then just one thing, unlike most women."

Bulma shook her head. "I will choose to ignore that sexist comment." Bulma picked up her laptop and several other devices. "Lets go. Since you are a Saiyan, and only capable of one thing, I'll drive, since you can't." Bulma said as she walked towards the front door, holding a capsule which contained one of her many transport ships. She smiled as she heard Vegeta's angry muttering behind her.

* * *

Trunks stood in the middle of a room, powered up and half naked, while numerous scientists did various tests on him. He could honestly say that he would have never predicted this happening. "Are we done here?" He said through gritted teeth, staring at the main scientist, who had pretty much tormented him and Gohan over the past few days. 

The man smirked and turned off the television, which had shown Gohan on a screen. "I think we've done just about all the tests we need… for now." As the other scientists filtered out of the room, he turned back to Trunks and approached him, looking directly into his turquoise eyes. "I'll admit, this is the first time I've ever seen a Super Saiyan. It's quite striking." As he said this, he turned a knob on the remote he was holding and Trunks felt his power ebbing away, along with the Super Saiyan transformation. He felt his shoulder length hair drop back down to his shoulders, which to his dismay, were drooping as he struggled against the energy suppressors to stay standing.

The man put his hand on Trunk's shoulder heavily, and Trunks blearily looked up at him, his head spinning from going from such a high power level to a low one. "Lets hope that Gohan will be as co-operative once you're in opposite positions." He flicked the energy suppressor slightly higher as the door opened and the same man who had been on the screen beating Gohan entered the room.

"Doctor Vale, they're ready for you in the other room." Said the man in black.

"I'll tell Gohan you say hello." The man said as he walked towards the door, leaving Trunks with the large man in black. "Remember to smile for the camera." Said the man as the door shut and the man swiftly plunged his fist into Trunk's stomach, winding him.

About an hour later, Trunks was carried back to the cell he shared with Gohan. He didn't know what had happened with Gohan, he felt like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. Trunks dropped to the ground as soon as they let go of him and closed his eyes, letting his body relax against the cool floor. They didn't bother to restrain him, because not only were there the energy suppressors but he clearly wasn't going to be able to get up for some time.

"Trunks?!" Gohan's hoarse voice called out. Trunks slowly turned his head towards the voice and saw Gohan restrained against the wall, with several bruises marring his chest, and a strange burn mark on his arm. Gohan was looking at him with worried, pained eyes. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Trunks closed his eyes again as the room spun. "That's a matter of opinion." He mumbled.

Gohan felt his heart racing. It was his fault that Trunks was in that state. "Trunks, I'm sorry. They could tell, somehow, that I wasn't powered up completely." He said quietly. "They used you to get me angry enough until I went Super Saiyan 2."

Trunks kept his eyes closed. "Mmmhnn." He mumbled, trying to focus on recovering and failing. It felt like he had several broken ribs.

"I can't really control my rage when I go Super Saiyan 2." Gohan muttered. "I…nearly killed one of them."

Trunks turned painfully towards him. "Good." He said.

Gohan shook his head. "No." He shook his arm with the burn lightly. "They ended up giving me an electrocution to sedate me." He paused. "And… that's why you were beaten so badly. They taught me a lesson, through you." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

Trunks looked at Gohan for a few moments. Gohan was shaking slightly. "Gohan, it's ok." Trunks mumbled, his words slurring slightly through his bruised lips. "I'm… I'm fine." He said hoarsely.

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "No, you're not." He sighed. "It's my fault."

Trunks coughed painfully, and tasted blood. He looked up at Gohan. "It's not your fault, Gohan." He took a shallow, painful breath. "It's theirs."

* * *

Bulma landed her ship in the snowy forest near where the dots locating Gohan and Trunks were flashing on her radar. She pulled on a bright yellow Capsule Corp jacket and turned to Vegeta, who was looking at her expectantly. "I don't even feel anything. Maybe Kakarott was mistaken about his information." Vegeta spat. "It wouldn't be the first time." 

Bulma opened up her laptop. "Just hold on." She plugged her computer into the small satellite attachment she had brought. "I just need to get into the network." She typed for a few moments.

"What's taking you so long, woman!" Vegeta muttered after a few minutes.

"For the record, I'm already in the system." Bulma said, glaring at Vegeta. Bulma glanced down at the screen and frowned. "Hmm. It's read only." She typed several different codes in and still had no luck. Glancing back up at Vegeta, she bit her lip. "I think their systems are fairly secure."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Vegeta clenched his fists angrily. "Just sit here and hope that at some point they release Gohan and Trunks into the wild so we can load them into our ship?"

"Obviously not." Bulma said sharply. "Well lets see." Bulma opened up several files. "I think the only way for me to successfully shut down the suppressors would be if I can get in there." She typed rapidly. "There's certainly a lot of employees… and there! This woman was just called in today, a transfer from another facility. That means she didn't even have an interview, so they don't know what she looks like " Bulma opened up another program. "I'll just make myself an ID card, and send her an email saying they don't really need her, and it should be fine."

A few minutes later, Bulma had donned a lab coat and printed out a ID card from her computer, which she had attached to her front pocket. "Well, how do I look." She asked Vegeta.

"I like your hair better curly." Said Vegeta thoughtfully.

"You idiot!" Bulma snapped. "I meant the outfit! Do I look like a lab assistant?" She glared at him.

"Yes." Vegeta mumbled. "What was the point of me even coming on this little expedition, if it's just for my opinion on your disguises."

"Actually, you idiot, it's so that once I shut down the suppressors you can come and help me rescue the boys." Bulma said. "Plus, if they find out I'm not really a lab assistant then someone has to go back and get more help."

Vegeta looked at her for a moment. "Don't let that happen." He said.

"I won't." Bulma looked down at her watch. "Ok, I'll send you a message in about an hour. I won't be able to shut everything down without my equipment, but I'm going to get in there, try to find where they're keeping the boys, and find the mainframe for the entire place." Bulma thought for a minute. "Then I'll come back here once I know what supplies I need to hack the system."

"How can you be such an idiot all the time and yet know so much about so much?" Vegeta said, shaking his head.

Bulma turned back at him right before she left the ship. "Love you too!" She said sarcastically.

* * *

Gohan was trying to do what his father had told him. Focus on his human side. He closed his eyes and tried to do that, but since it was an extremely vague instruction, and Goku didn't seem to be coming back to talk about it further, he didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing. He opened his eyes and saw Trunks laying lifelessly on the ground across from him in the cell. Trunks had passed out shortly after he had been brought in, and Gohan felt his anger rising, since it had pretty much been his fault. He had never imagined that they'd somehow know that he could power up further then just Super Saiyan, but somehow they had known. Gohan smiled slightly sadistically. At least he had taken out one of them. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

Suddenly the door opened, and Dr. Raichi entered. He grinned at Gohan.

Gohan felt his anger rising, but unlike usual, his energy levels remained extremely low.

"So how are things going, you damn half-breed?" Raichi said conversationally as he stepped up to Gohan.

"How are you alive." Gohan shook his head wearily.

Raichi rolled his eyes. "Fine, since you seem to care so much." He paused. "Long story short, I had this robotic body built in case I met my untimely death last time I tried to get rid of you horrible Saiyans." Raichi paused, and gestured to Trunks. "When that purple haired monstrosity's father killed me, I was able to simply possess this other body." He clapped his hands together. "Vegeta didn't realize that right before he made the final blow, I had already transferred out, he killed an empty shell." He stepped up to Gohan. "Now, lets have a chat."

Gohan felt his heartbeat racing. He had to overcome the energy suppressors! He thought of Chi Chi. Of all the humans he knew, and everything he had in common with them. He thought of Bulma, and Krillin, and every Human who had shaped who he was. Looking at Raichi and feeling his anger rising further, he also felt a slight increase in energy. It was working! Now, all he needed to do was focus on it a little more.

Raichi was watching him, frowning. However, he must have decided that it was nothing, because his frown disappeared. "So as I was about to say, I've been looking over some of the information they've collected on you." Raichi said conversationally.

Gohan nodded slowly, although he was just focusing on honing in on his energy. It felt like a tiny bubble of warmth pulsing slowly from his center. He knew it was the power that his mother has passed down to him coming to life. Chi Chi had been quite the powerful fighter in her day, too. Gohan took this thought and held onto it.

Raichi continued, as he wasn't sensing Gohan's increase in power. "So dear ol' daddy is dead?" Raichi said sarcastically. "Isn't that a tragedy? You know, that the universe has one less bloodthirsty damn Saiyan in it?" Raichi stepped up to Gohan and ruffled his hair. "Whatever will we do with you, then?" Raichi said. "I suppose whatever the government has in mind for you will do. I hear they put down the aliens who they decide are too dangerous for society." Raichi smirked. "And from what I hear, you nearly killed someone today."

Gohan slowly looked up at met Raichi's eyes. Raichi gave a start at the strange look in them, but seemed to decide that it wasn't anything to worry about. The energy suppressors were still on… Raichi strolled over to Trunks, who was still facedown on the ground. "Now Trunks here, his father is still alive and kicking. So hopefully Vegeta will come looking for him, and we'll all have a nice reunion." Raichi sneered down at Trunks. "He isn't looking too good, is he?" He delivered a kick to his stomach, and Trunks let out a moan, but didn't wake up. "I wonder what daddy's going to say about this-" Raichi turned to smirk at Gohan, but his face went blank as soon as he met Gohan's eyes.

Gohan had a white aura around him, and his eyes were glowing with energy. Gohan grit his teeth. "Don't touch him." He snarled, and ripped his arms easily from the restraints holding him against the wall.

Raichi froze on the spot while Gohan stepped towards him. Gohan stepped up to him and watched as Raichi frantically turned the knob on his energy suppressor up to full blast. "Don't you understand?" Gohan snapped, and grabbed Raichi by the throat. "I'm only half Saiyan." Gohan said calmly and began to squeeze Raichi's neck. "Too bad you couldn't realize that." With that, he threw Raichi against the wall, and with the force of Gohan's throw, Raichi's robotic body sparked and smashed into several pieces. Gohan turned towards him. "I feel guilt over hurting that scientist earlier, but you're not even real." Gohan powered up a small ball of energy. "You're a robot. You're a worthless, evil soul trapped inside a robot's body." He said, steeling himself to make the kill.

Raichi opened his mouth, which was sparking. "No…"

"Oh, yes." Gohan released his blast of energy and it hit Raichi full force, and although it was certainly no where near as powerful as usual, the robotic body easily shattered. Gohan turned to go help Trunks, but suddenly a gas started to fill the room. Before Gohan could do anything further, the room started to spin, and he sank to his knees and passed out.

* * *

Doctor Vale, who was the man in charge of their case, sat in his office and frowned at the report that one of his technicians had just brought him. "He was able to overcome the energy suppressors?" He said in shock. 

"He also killed Dr. Raichi." Said the assistant.

"Is he restrained?"

"Yes, we managed to release the stun gas before he could escape, and he's now in solitary confinement with energy suppressors still going on, but with a sedative dosage hourly." The lab technician read off of his sheet. "We're not sure how long that will work, though. He's extremely powerful."

Dr. Vale nodded. "We'll have to make a decision soon." He nodded at the man.

"Oh, and the new Assistant has arrived." The man read off his sheet. "Shall I send her in?"

"Of course." Dr. Vale nodded.

The man exited and Bulma entered the room and shook his hand. "Hello." She said. "I am Marie Young" She took on the identity of the woman who's job she was impersonating.

"Hello, Miss. Young." Dr. Vale said. "I am Doctor Vale. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "You'll find that we do extremely interesting work here, especially compared to your facility. I take it you read the briefings we sent you?"

"Of course." Bulma lied. "I can't wait to get started."

"Let me introduce you to the subjects, then." Dr. Vale stood up and opened the door for Bulma. "I'm sure you'll find it most fascinating."

Bulma gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sure I will." As the Doctor turned away, she grit her teeth in anger.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 7! Please review, I honestly appreciate the comments and it encourages me to write more :). So, the more reviews I get the more inclined I will be to update sooner, haha. Seriously though I'd love to hear what people think about the story. Enjoy! XO Ariel 


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma followed Dr. Vale through a white hallway, only half listening to him as she tried to remember exactly how they had gotten to this point in the facility. It felt like a maze.

"Miss Young?" He was frowning at her.

"Oh, what?" Bulma snapped back to reality, remembering that was her.

"I asked, how many subjects have you processed at your facility?"

Bulma thought fast. "Well, I don't really know the numbers off the top of my head…"

Dr. Vale raised an eyebrow. "Either way, I bet you've never had a Saiyan there before."

"No. We haven't." Bulma said tightly.

They stopped in front of a thick metal door. "This is Subject 43." He said as he swiped his key card through a scanner. "He's been given all the standard tests, all protocol. However, there's been some recent … trouble."

"Trouble?" Bulma asked, watching Dr. Vale type a password into a keypad.

"Yes, well, he found some way to overcome the energy suppressors one of our founding specialists built…." Dr. Vale paused, his hand still resting on the keypad. "And killed that very specialist." He turned to Bulma. "But don't worry one bit! We've given him a very strong sedative." The door finally slid open. Dr. Vale handed her a folder. "Feel free to observe the subject all you'd like." He smiled at her. "If you need any tools just press the black button on the wall, it's a Com-link to the observation room."

Bulma nodded numbly. "Yes."

Dr. Vale patted her on the shoulder. "Have fun! I'll be back to take you to the second subject we have in about five or ten minutes. That should give you ample time to make some first observations."

Bulma walked slowly though the door, and opened the folder as she did so. She stopped in shock as she read Gohan's file. They knew so much! They even had pictures of him as a young teenager at the Cell games. How long had this facility been trying to get their hands on him? Bulma quickly scanned over the notes towards the end of the folder, and saw 'Subject has been repeatedly violent and impossible to control, possible candidate for Protocol 5B- Discuss in meeting' as the last entry. "Protocol 5B." She mumbled, wondering what that meant. She'd have to look it up in the systems she'd hacked earlier once she was back in her ship.

"Bulma?"

Bulma gave a start and dropped the file at the sound of her name. She looked across the room and saw Gohan, in a sitting position against the wall, with his hands restrained above his head. He was looking at Bulma disbelievingly.

Bulma glanced at the two camera in the corner of the room. She was obviously being watched. "Er, I'm, … a new assistant here…"

Gohan dropped his gaze and took a deep breath. He was hallucinating. He must be. Nothing was making sense. He glanced back up, and Bulma was crouching down next to him. "Bulma?" He whispered again, desperation and confusion in his eyes.

Bulma took out a pen from her lab coat pocket and perched it on her paper, so if anyone in the camera's looked, she would just look like she was writing. "Yes." She whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Gohan nodded, his eyes drooping as he did so. "How… how…" He took a breath, trying to focus his mind. He wasn't having that much trouble with the energy suppressors, but the sedatives they had given him was making coherent thoughts and actions impossible. He felt dizzy and delirious, and everything seemed kind of funny in a sick way.

Bulma rested her cool hand against his flushed cheek. Whispering still, she continued, "I'm going to shut down the energy suppressors, and actually, probably the main power as a distraction, through the main computer system. Vegeta's waiting in my ship in the forest."

"Vegeta's here?" Gohan's eyes popped open. "You have to get him away!" He slurred. "They're just going to take him from you, and you won't be able to do anything about it, because it's legal!"

Bulma frowned. Gohan was rambling, near delirious. "Gohan." She said softly, trying to calm him.

Gohan was shaking, "Everything they're doing here is legal. I'm an extraterrestrial." He mumbled, laughing slightly. "A threat to humanity!" He said, still slurring his words slightly from the sedatives. "Too bad they don't remember how I saved this entire planet from Cell!" He yelled the last comment almost drunkenly at the surveillance camera.

Bulma watched as Gohan met her eyes awkwardly, then looked away and took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Gohan… I'm sorry this happened." She said, brushing his hair off his clammy forehead.

Gohan looked at her. "It's ok… sorry if I'm… not acting like myself…" He said, his dilated pupils meeting her eyes. "I… nothing… nothing makes sense… right now."

Bulma looked down at the notes she had been given in the folder. "They're giving you an extremely high dosage of sedative." She frowned. "Far too much for anyone."

Gohan smiled darkly. "I'm half Saiyan though." He mumbled deliriously as he closed his eyes. "I could kill at any time." He snapped his eyes open. "You better watch out." He let out a bought of nervous laughter.

Bulma stood up slowly. "Gohan, I'm going to go and tell them that this much sedative isn't the proper amount for you." She leaned down and squeezed his shoulder. "I promise, I'll get you out of here."

Gohan looked at her. "Please." He said. "I-" Gohan stopped abruptly as the door to the cell slid open.

"Miss Young?" Dr. Vale said as he walked in, holding a needle.

"Yes?" Bulma said.

"Oh, I just thought we could move on to the other subject. This one was just deemed too dangerous, and is being terminated this afternoon." He said conversationally, as if Gohan wasn't even there.

"Terminated?" Gohan whispered from the floor. "I-"

Dr. Vale injected Gohan with another dose of sedative and he trailed off, losing focus from the numbing effects.

Bulma paled and opened her mouth in shock. She had to think of some way to stop this without giving herself away. "But I haven't been able to observe him at all…" She said lamely.

Dr. Vale stared at her for a second. "You're a Ph.D student, correct?"

Bulma didn't exactly know what Marie Young was, but she nodded. "Yes…"

Dr. Vale paused. "I suppose if you'd like, we could have him transferred to your home facility. Under heavy sedative of course, because as we said, he's been deemed extremely dangerous and impossible to control. Once you're done helping us with the other subject you can have this one waiting for you."

Bulma's mind was working overtime. She could easily hack into the system and cancel the message to the other facility and have Gohan picked up by one of their friends. "That would be… perfect, sir."

Dr. Vale smiled, then frowned. "You'll have to be careful though. My Ph.D student, Dr. Magenta, or Dr. M as she likes to be called, is in a coma thanks to our Subject Gohan here." He gestured at Gohan. "But I trust your facility has all the appropriate measures to contain him."

Bulma smiled icily at him. "Of course."

Dr. Vale nodded. "Excellent." He looked down at his watch. "Would you like to see the other subject?"

Knowing he meant Trunks, Bulma nodded, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"He's actually being held in the infirmary right now." The Doctor paused. "Unfortunately we had to use… some force on him earlier. We're trying to get an accelerated recovery though, since he's been cleared for the new procedure."

"What… new procedure?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, You'll see once we've done it. It's actually a procedure I designed myself, specifically for non-human hybrids of any race." The Doctor said pleasantly, not noticing Bulma's look of horror. "Gohan would have been subjected to it as well, but his power levels are too much of a danger to risk a mis-calculation."

"Can't you tell me anything about it?" Bulma asked, frowning.

"Oh, so you can tell your supervisor about it?" Dr Vale patted her on the back. "Now, we may have taken you on for extra help, but I don't forget who you're really working for! We wouldn't want my greatest achievement stolen."

Bulma was about to retort, when the Doctor turned into a different ward of the facility, which was clearly the infirmary. Suddenly the Doctor's mobile went off, and he clicked it open and read a message. "Oh, Miss Young, I'll be right back. There's a problem with security." He rolled his eyes. "They can't do anything right." He handed Bulma another folder as well as a needle. "Please feel free to do any observations and before you go, make sure to give him that injection." He paused. "Just come to the information desk afterwards."

"Yes, sir." Bulma said softly. She pushed open the door to the room and saw Trunks laying, unconscious, in a hospital bed. His arms were tied to the rails on the side of the bed, although it was obvious he was in no condition to go anywhere. Bulma swallowed, trying to steel herself. It was too much. He just looked so much like her son. He was her son. Bulma put the needle and folder on the bedside table and stood over the bed, watching his uneven breaths cause his chest to rise and fall. His lavender hair, had been tied back, probably to stay out of the way of the breathing tubes. Bulma remembered how much she had hated his hair long, and she had even given him a haircut during the cell games. Bulma reached out and gently rubbed his earlobe with her finger and thumb, something that she had always done to calm down Trunks when he had been a toddler.

Trunks opened his eyes with difficulty. He felt someone's cool hand gently against his face, and met blue eyes which were the same shade as his own. Trunks struggled to focus his blurry vision and saw a flash of blue hair. "… Mother?" He mumbled through swollen lips.

Bulma bit her lip to keep from crying. How could they have done this to her son? Regardless of whatever they had told Gohan, she was positive that this was not legal in any shape or form. "Hi, honey." She said, her voice cracking. It had been hard enough seeing Gohan here, but Trunks looked a million times worse, and … he was her son.

"I'm so glad you're here, mother." Trunks mumbled, trying to squint at her. "You… look… younger…" Trunks suddenly remembered that he was in the past. "Oh. Sorry..." He closed his eyes. "I thought you were … someone else…" He looked at her anguished face. "Don't you have your real son to worry about?"

"You're my real son, too." Bulma said, grabbing his hand lightly. "Everything will be ok." She squeezed his hand.

Trunks was looking around the room strangely. "Why am I here?" He looked at the heart monitor for a moment. "Why do they care if I'm recovered…"

Bulma swallowed and grabbed his folder. "They … are planning…" She met Trunks eyes, "They're planning some sort of procedure. I'm not sure what, other then they need you healthier to attempt it." She saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here before they do anything." She said firmly.

"If I die, you have to find my time machine and go forward …. To tell my mother what happened." Trunks said darkly. "She'll need closure."

Bulma felt tears welling in her eyes at his acceptance of his own death. "They won't kill you." She said. "I promise. I'll find a way."

Trunks regarded her for a moment. His face softened. "Of course you will." He said weakly, although deep down, he how she would possibly get him and Gohan out of this situation.

Bulma opened his file on the bedside table and thumbed through it. It was far less detailed then Gohan's, since Trunks hadn't been in their timeline for the past five years. She put it down and looked back at Trunks, who wasn't meeting her eyes.

Trunks turned to her. "They keep giving me injections that cause hallucinations." He swallowed. "Hallucinations of your worst moments of life. I've seen Gohan die in my mind over and over." Trunks looked at her. "Don't let it happen for real in this timeline. It's already happened in mine."

Bulma put her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I promise."

Trunks was about to answer when Dr. Vale strode into the room and Bulma hastily moved her hand from Trunks' shoulder.

"Amazing how human like he looks, isn't it!" Dr. Vale said, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. He pulled out a stethoscope and placed it over Trunks' chest, taking his pulse. "Hmm. Still quite erratic." He mumbled. He made a note in the file that Bulma had placed on the bedside table. "Do you think we should risk turning down the energy suppressors a tad more?" He turned to Bulma. "I want him healed as much as possible before next week. That's when the team is scheduled to perform the procedure." He explained.

Bulma took a shaky breath. "Yes. Turning down the energy suppressors would increase his healing exponentially." Her gaze didn't leave Trunks' weak face.

Dr. Vale stood up and glanced expectantly at Bulma. "Well, why don't you give him that injection, and we'll break for lunch." He gripped Trunks' arm tightly, holding it in place.

Trunks felt fear rising through him, an emotion he hated. He hadn't felt this way since being terrorized by the androids when he was young. But how could he help it! He was just so helpless. He closed his eyes, hoping that it wasn't another hallucination injection.

Bulma picked up the needle with a shaky hand. "What is this?" She glanced down at the needle, which was unlabeled.

Dr. Vale let out a short laugh. "Oh, nothing interesting. Just something to put him into a deep rest, to increase healing time."

Bulma held the needle over Trunks' arm and hesitated. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to give Trunks any injections, especially since he looked to frightened by the thought, but she would blow her cover otherwise. It wasn't going to harm him… but it still bothered her. Trunks was breathing unevenly and shaking slightly. Bulma felt like her heart was about to break.

"Miss Young, please hurry up." Dr. Vale said nodding pointedly towards Trunks' arm.

Trunks opened his eyes and met Bulma's. He nodded his head very slightly. He knew she had to do this, and that she was worried about him. He had heard Dr. Vale, it was only a sedative, and there was too much to risk with Bulma being exposed.

Bulma didn't like it, but quickly gave him the injection with a slightly shaking hand.

Dr. Vale released his hold on Trunks' arm and removed his gloves. "Well, shall we?" He gestured to the door.

Bulma watched as Trunks eyes slowly closed and he passed out. She turned and followed Dr. Vale from the room.

* * *

Since she had been given a break, Bulma rushed outside the facility under the façade of having a cigarette. Actually, she could really use one right about now, but there was no time. She rushed into the adjacent forest, easily finding her ship after she turned off the invisibility cloak she had installed. She rushed in and saw Vegeta lounging on one of the chairs, sleeping. "Vegeta!" She cried out, waking him.

Vegeta gave a start. "Why can't you EVER talk in an indoor voice!" He snapped, but when he saw her stricken face he paused. "Woman… what's wrong with you?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

Bulma sat down wearily on one of the chairs. She rubbed her eyes with her fist, and when she looked up at Vegeta, there was a steel resolution in her eyes. "They're torturing them, treating them like animals, like aliens." She said angrily. Bulma opened up her laptop and typed furiously. "But we can get Gohan out of there by tommorow." She grit her teeth. "I don't know about Trunks."

Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table. "What do you mean you don't know about Trunks?"

Bulma slammed her computer shut. "They have him under high security, even you can't take all those men alone! They're going to do some… some kind of… procedure on him, and I haven't even found the mainframe yet, so we still have the energy suppressors to worry about." She let out a noise of frustration. "It's just going to take so much time to infiltrate, and we don't have enough of that."

Vegeta frowned at her. "I have enough power to take on some humans with useless firearms. Just let me-"

Bulma turned to Vegeta angrily. "How do you know what you can do? You think you can just waltz in there and take them on? Can't you understand that they have Trunks and Gohan there, and it's not like either of them are powerless! Vegeta, I don't know what to do!" Bulma's voice cracked.

Vegeta grabbed her shoulders. "Bulma!" He said sharply. "Get a grip!"

Bulma shrugged out of his grip. "If you had seen them, you wouldn't be so calm!"

Vegeta looked at her for a second. "Bulma, we can get them out of there. You said that Gohan is taken care of."

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I sent an email telling my father to come in an unmarked vehicle in a uniform tommorow. I explained the situation, so he should be able to do that, especially since I'm fairly sure that I'm expected to go with Gohan."

Vegeta nodded curtly. "So you'll have to get into the mainframe before tomorrow. If you don't shut it down, according to you I can't get in. You're lucky I was up late last night training, otherwise I would be slightly peeved at you for forcing me to sit in this ship alone while you try to infiltrate this place." Vegeta cracked his knuckes. "Make sure you get into the system soon so I can make them pay."

Bulma ran her hand worriedly through her hair. "I'll try." She said. She opened up her laptop again and quickly hacked into the system. She pulled up a floorplan. "Well, at least I know where the main computer system is." She muttered. She glanced back up at Vegeta. "Ok, so this afternoon I'll try to get in there." She clenched her jaw with determination as she thought about Trunks in the hospital bed. "I won't try, I will."

* * *

Well, There's part 8! I've gotten a few emails about people worrying that I will abandon this story, and I assure you I WILL NOT! I promise that I will finish it. I know exactly what has to happen in this story, and on top of that I intend to write a sequel, which I am really excited about. Actually I think it will be better than this story, but I have to finish this one to lead into the next one. So I can't tell you much about the sequel without ruining parts of this story, which I haven't posted yet! The next one will be slightly more Trunks focused. ANYWAY! Reviews are appreciated of course, and thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

I just wanted to say that I am SO SORRY for taking so long for this part. Things have been busy for me lately. But as I said before I will NOT ABANDON this. I promise. And also, I don't know if anyone is excited for Dragonball the live action movie, but I did a few manipulations of the actress Emmy Rossum who is playing Bulma… If you want to check them out, you can at mental-sex..

Secondly, I would really love reviews. It makes me happy to hear what people think.

See you soon hopefully! -Ariel

* * *

Bulma tapped her fingers impatiently on the dashboard of her ship. It was early in the morning, maybe five, but she hadn't been able to sleep. The ship's cloaking device was on, since they were extremely close to the facility. Bulma couldn't rest because everything had to go as planned today. She had managed to find the room with the mainframe yesterday afternoon, after a horrible time preparing some sort of operation room for whatever they planning to do to Trunks today. She had tried to hack into the files, but they weren't even in the system. It was being kept secret from everyone in the facility except for Dr. Vale.

Hopefully the plan would go through without a hitch. She was going to go and try to get Dr. Vale to allow her to 'assist' with the procedure. Yesterday he had been most adamant that she was not to, he was still under the impression that she was simply another researcher trying to learn more about this secret procedure. She had to try though. It would make it easier to get Trunks out of there if she was already right near him when the virus went off. On her wristwatch was an activator which would start the virus she still had to instal, so that all of the security and electronic systems would shut down. That way Vegeta would be able to come in and take on the security and scientists so they'd be able to get Trunks out of there. Bulma took a deep breath. She couldn't activate the computer virus until after Gohan had been picked up by her father. She had called him yesterday and explained the entire situation, and how he was to act. He also knew that Gohan would probably need some medical attention. Bulma put her face into her hands. This was just so hard. She wished Goku were still alive so he could have helped her and Vegeta.

Bulma suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly, turning and seeing Vegeta frowning at her. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

Bulma rubbed her eyes. "Not really." She muttered.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "That's not the best idea. You'll need your energy for what we're going to do today."

"This is not the time to be condescending!" Bulma stood up and met his eyes angrily.

Vegeta took in her slightly shaking fists and the fear hidden well behind the anger in her eyes. He paused for a moment; "Lets just go over the plan one more time." He changed the subject.

Bulma picked up the blueprints of the building she had printed out. "Just remember, the room they're going to have Trunks in might change, but all the procedure rooms are in this wing. You need to get there as soon as possible after you get my signal that the virus went off."

Vegeta nodded. "And If it doesn't go off?"

Bulma swallowed. She didn't know. "It will."

* * *

Bulma walked briskly through the halls of the facility, and her heels echoed against the hard linoleum floors. Every click seemed to remind her that she was running out of time to save Trunks. She had tried to get to the mainframe the afternoon before, but Dr. Vale had kept her busy with some sort of preparation for whatever they were going to do to Trunks. She still had no idea what it was, but it couldn't be good. Nothing in this place was good. Bulma finally found the door she had been looking for, where the computer systems were all tied together. She typed in the password, which she had hacked earlier, and the door swooshed open.

She walked into the dim room. There were rows and rows of computer screens and systems. At the end of the room there was a main centre with a giant screen and a command centre. Bulma gave a quiet thank you that the system was entirely automated other then for repairs, so there wasn't anyone in here. She walked quickly up to the command centre and took out her laptop. She quickly connected it to the main system and within seconds was in. She had set up the virus last night, since she couldn't sleep anyway, so it was just a manner of running it. Once she got it in the system, there would be two hours until it shut down all the power to the facility, and scrambled all the security systems beyond reparation, including the energy suppressors. Bulma smirked, glad that she had such refined technology skills, because they'd never be able to fix this facility after her program had run through it. Bulma loaded in the program surprisingly easily and a timer appeared on the large main screen, showing that there was two hours left until the program ran itself through the system. Perfect. Bulma snapped her laptop shut and quickly left the room, glad that the plan had gone through without a hitch. Bulma pulled out her communicator and sent a message to Vegeta, telling him that the plan was still on. She knew that the timer was also mirrored onto the ship's main computer so he'd be able to come at the precise moment. Last night, she'd also gone through the floorplan with him so Vegeta would be able to get to Trunks the fastest.

Bulma walked to Dr. Vale's office and sat down. "Are we still transferring Gohan to my facility today?" She asked, secretly knowing that she had hacked into the emails to the other facility, so in reality it was really just going to be her father picking Gohan up in a disguised vehicle.

"Yes, they're sending someone to pick him up today." Dr. Vale said distractedly. "You'll have to keep in touch, to tell me your findings. You're lucky I was willing to give that subject up!"

"You were going to have him killed." Bulma couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Dr. Vale raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps once you witness his uncontrollable power you will change your mind."

Bulma took a deep breath. "Sir, I've been… researching… And you keep saying that Saiyans are too dangerous for Earth, yet, they saved us from Cell. They saved the entire world!"

Dr. Vale raised his eyebrows. "Why exactly do you think that all of this happens to Earth?" He folded his hands together. "The threats to Earth are almost entirely based upon the fact that there are illegal races seeking refuge on our planet."

"Aliens aren't illegal!" Bulma said. The Earth had accepted Aliens as being legal years and years ago.

"True. But Saiyans are considered Class 3, which means they are permitted to visit but not interbreed or take up residence here."

"Where exactly are you getting these facts?" Bulma frowned.

"Those are our company policies." He said, turning towards her suspiciously. "I thought you were familiar with them?"

"I mean, I've just been wondering, what if the government finds out about this?"

Dr. Vale smiled. "Well, they do know about. They just aren't completely familiar with the extent which we take our experiments. They think we're an inter-planetary research centre." Dr. Vale turned to Bulma. "It's enjoyable to tell our subjects that the Government is involved with this program." Dr. Vale gave her a pointedly annoyed look. "Now, will you be accompanying the subject back to your lab? I bet you can't wait to explore it's capabilities!" Dr. Vale said with a warm smile.

"Actually… I was hoping that I would be able to observe the procedure you're attempting today." Bulma gave him her most winning and… slightly seductive smile.

Dr. Vale paused. "It really is top secret." He said quietly, but coughed slightly awkwardly.

Bulma leaned over, careful to show her cleavage slightly. "Please? It'll help me with my thesis quite a lot."

Dr. Vale coughed again. "What exactly is your thesis again?" He was turning slightly red.

Bulma met his eyes, hoping. "Experimentation on Human Hybrids." She said evenly.

Dr. Vale considered her for a moment. "I suppose if you sign a confidentially agreement… Yes, you may assist me. You have after all come with the highest recommendations."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Thank god this Marie Young woman she was impersonating was so respected among these horrible people.

Dr. Vale got out some paperwork. "You'll just need to fill these out. I'll have you supervising the final experiments on the unstable subject this morning before he's transferred, since we're essentially giving him over to your facility you might as well be up to date with the results."

Bulma nodded, hating herself.

Dr. Vale continued. "Fill these forms out during lunch and I'll meet you at the entranceway after you've sent the subject to transfer. Then we'll get to the real fun stuff."

"I see." Bulma said stiffly.

Dr. Vale shook her hand warmly. "I'll be seeing you later, then."

* * *

Gohan heard the door swoosh open as if it were coming from through a long tunnel. He slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Where was he? His arms hurt. His head felt heavy. Finally the room spun into focus and he remembered that he was in the facility. Gohan closed his eyes, trying to ease the nausea. When he opened them again, there were several scientists, none of whom he'd seen before during his 'stay', standing in front of him.

One of them peered down at him. "He's awake?!" She exclaimed in shock. "But he's been given enough sedative to put a person out for a week!"

Another one, a guy this time, scoffed. "Well we've got to keep in mind that he's not even a person."

Gohan just closed his eyes again and tried to block out their voices. He was too drained to argue. Maybe if he relaxed, he would just pass out again. The last thing he remembered was the main scientist saying they were going to have him killed. This wasn't exactly how he pictured it going down. Gohan felt sick when he thought about his mother and brother worrying about him. Suddenly, the restraints holding his arms above his head released and he slumped down on the floor. Gohan's arms started to burn as the feeling came back into them.

The male scientist who had spoken earlier leaned down and attached a collar to Gohan's neck. Or Gohan assumed that's what had happened, since he still had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes slightly and met the face of the man. "Just a nice portable energy suppressor so you don't give the other facility any trouble." He ruffled Gohan's hair. "We can't have that now, can we?" He reached over and clicked a button on the collar and Gohan instantly felt even more drained and weak. As if that were possible.

"Please… why are you doing this?" Gohan muttered through dry lips.

Two of the scientists picked him up and put him onto a hard metal examination table and strapped him down. They wheeled him out of the room without answering his question. Gohan stared at the ceiling tiles silently, feeling regret that this was how it was going to end. He couldn't even defend himself. They wheeled him into what looked like an operation room and a lab mixed into one, and then exited, leaving him alone.

He felt his heart rate increase. He couldn't help it, he was scared. More then he wanted to admit. He felt like he hadn't even been able to live, and now he was going to die, and not even a warriors death. Gohan thought about how he had beaten Cell, the power he had, his family, and what he could have been. He didn't want to admit defeat, but the energy suppressing collar combined with the remains of the sedatives were too much. So this was it? He was giving up. At least he'd see Goku again…

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, like Goku had been calm when he knew he was going to die during the cell games. Gohan opened his eyes and met the slightly opaque vision of his father for the second time that week.

"Gohan!" Goku said worriedly.

Gohan met his gaze with his half lidded, dilated pupils and smiled slightly despite the situation. "I'll be there soon, Dad." He said quietly.

Goku knew he didn't have much time, especially since King Kai was already annoyed enough at him for requesting another moment with the living, but he couldn't let Gohan torture himself like this, when Bulma and Vegeta had a plan. "I don't know how long I will maintain a form here, but I had to come." Goku said, putting his hand on Gohan's forehead, although Gohan felt nothing since Goku was just a vision.

"I'm…ok." Gohan said half-heartedly.

"No." Goku said softly. "You're not. And there's nothing I can do about it."

Gohan closed his eyes again. "It will be over soon." He muttered without opening his eyes.

"No! Bulma and Vegeta have a plan. You won't die today. I know…it…" Goku felt the connection between them fading, and with that, he started to fade back to the afterlife. "Don't….worry…." He managed to say.

Gohan stared at the white ceiling for a moment. Had that been real? Or just a figment of his sedative endorsed imagination…

The door to the lab opened and Gohan felt his body involuntarily stiffen. Kami, how had he gotten this jumpy?

"So we have to do another general physical, a pain tolerance test, and then a metabolism test?" One of the scientists was saying.

"We will do the physical and metabolism test, but I can do the pain tolerance one at my facility later on." Bulma's voice said, slightly shakily.

Gohan snapped his eyes open at the sound of her voice and saw Bulma dressed yet again in the scientist outfit. She gave him a small hopeful smile when he met her eyes. Gohan felt a kernel of hope erupt inside of him.

After a few unpainful, yet demeaning tests, the scientists left the room leaving him and Bulma alone. She changed his IV slowly, then turned to him. "I'm getting you out of here." She said quietly.

Gohan smiled. "And Trunks?" He asked weakly.

"Hopefully."

Gohan frowned. "You're not sure?"

Bulma gave him a pained look. "Gohan, please. I'm trying…"

Gohan nodded. "Don't… don't fail." He was starting to feel groggy again. "Did they give me something?" He said wearily.

Bulma bit her lip. "Actually… I did." She put her hand on his feverish forehead. "It will be easier to get you out of here if you're not awake, and in pain." As Gohan lost consciousness she added. "See you soon." Bulma was lucky that Gohan trusted her as much as he did. Bulma took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was make sure that he got out of here without a hitch, and get to Trunks and hopefully delay whatever 'procedure' they were going to do on him until the virus went off. Bulma looked down at her watch. There was an hour and a half until the virus went off.

A half hour later, Bulma couldn't believe it. Gohan was now in a transport with her father driving. The first part of the plan had worked. Now she just had to go to the lab where they had Trunks. The hard part was about to happen.

* * *

In his office, Dr. Vale sat, excited for the experiment which he was about to perform. Suddenly the phone rang. Dr. Vale talked on it for a moment, and as he talked, his frown deepened. He hung it up angrily.

Dr. Vale stood up and pressed a button on his intercom. "Alert security. We have a situation on our hands. The person known as Marie Young is an imposter, of unknown intentions. Ensure she doesn't leave the facility."


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma walked through the halls of the facility. Only five minutes left until the power to the facility would go off. She walked through the halls, which seemed strangely empty. Normally there were assistants all over the halls, but she hadn't seen anyone at all. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She finally reached the doorway to the procedure room where she was supposed to meet Dr. Vale and swiped her keycard over the lock. The door didn't open. She tried again, and it remained locked. Bulma was about to try a third time when the door opened from the inside.

"Come in." Dr. Vale said curtly.

Bulma followed him in slowly. Something seemed off. The door clicked shut behind her, and she froze on the spot as she saw the empty room. Trunks wasn't in the room, it was just her and Dr. Vale, who was smiling at her quite sinisterly. "So." He said.

Bulma backed up to the door and tried the handle. It was locked, but it wasn't like she actually thought it would open. She glanced up at him.

"So," He continued. "What is your REAL name?"

Bulma swallowed. "Marie…Young?" She said, almost as a question.

Dr. Vale crossed his arms. "I just happened to have a conversation with the real Marie Young, wondering if I would reconsider my decision to cancel her involvement in this program." He paused. "Now, why would Marie Young be calling me if you claim to be her? Hmm?" Laughing sarcastically. "Isn't is grand that I gave up one of my subjects to you, after all the planning that we did?" Dr. Vale was getting closer and closer to Bulma, and he was beginning to yell. "YOU COME IN HERE RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE AND TAKE ONE OF MY EXPERIMENTS FOR YOUR OWN USE?"

Bulma was frightened, but didn't show it. "You were going to kill him." She said calmly. "I refuse to believe what you are doing to these PEOPLE is legal, or moral."

"That's not up to you to decide." Dr. Vale said. He was right next to Bulma now. Suddenly, he roughly grabbed her wrist. Bulma pulled up her other arm and elbowed him in the face, causing him to let go of her. Dr. Vale almost immediately lifted up a gun, which Bulma hadn't even noticed him having, and slammed it painfully against her face. "You bitch." He said as she fell to the floor. Bulma brought her hand up to her nose and felt warm blood flowing out of it. Dr. Vale kicked her, and then before she could react or try to get up, he handcuffed her to the foot of a table, which was bolted down. Dr. Vale smiled. "Well, this facility is being evacuated, and demolished."

Dr. Vale pulled out a needle and jammed it into Bulma's arm sharply and she cried out in pain. "Doesn't that feel nice?" he said sarcastically, wiggling the needle slightly while it was still in her arm. Bulma closed her eyes and tried to count to ten, but for some reason she was having trouble focusing. Everything began to spin. Dr. Vale was watching her carefully. "I gave you a nice dosage of what we've been giving those two half breeds. Of course, a smaller dosage, but still plenty." He stared into her eyes. They were dilated and unfocused, a sign that the serum had taken effect. "Now, why are you here? What is your name?" Dr. Vale demanded.

"To save them. My name is Bulma." Bulma said groggily. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that her computer virus would go off soon. She was having trouble focusing and controlling what she said, but knew that Vegeta would be here in minutes.

"How do you know them?" Dr. Vale said, kneeling down to meet her eyes.

"I'm friends with Gohan and…" Bulma trailed off, halting herself.

"And?" Dr. Vale said eagerly.

"Trunks is my son." Bulma whispered, not able to control what she said because of the serum.

Dr. Vale looked completely taken aback. "But…what? That's impossible, you're much too young."

"He's not from this timeline." Bulma said in a monotone voice, hardly even realizing that she was talking.

"Who's the father?" Dr. Vale said, his eyes glinting in excitement.

Suddenly, the room went completely dark and all the machines and controls whirred to silence. Dr. Vale swore, and then got up and tried to get to the door. Everything in the facility was controlled by the mainframe, and now it was shut down. Dr. Vale banged his fist against the door, but it was too late. Everyone had been evacuated, on his orders, earlier that morning. He had just planned to interrogate Bulma and then meet up with the rest of them at the other facility, where Trunks had also been transferred. Dr. Vale turned to Bulma angrily. "YOU!" You did this!"

Bulma looked at him calmly through the darkness. "Yes." She said simply.

Dr. Vale strode angrily towards her and as he did, he grabbed a knife off of the counter. He fumbled with Bulma's handcuff, but managed to get her standing and held a knife to her throat. "Get that door open." He said through gritted teeth.

Bulma calmly looked at him. The drug he had given her had blanked her mind and made her feel extremely at ease. Perhaps that's why it was such a good truth serum. "I can't without a computer."

Suddenly, the entire ceiling was blasted off in a bright flash of energy and the blazing sunlight lit up the dark room. Shocked, Dr. Vale dropped Bulma, but as she fell back to the floor the knife grazed against her throat, causing her to let out a gasp of pain as warm blood began to flow from her.

Dr. Vale stared up at the ceiling in shock for a moment and then returned his gaze to Bulma. "Oh shit!" He mumbled when he noticed he had cut her neck. He hadn't really been planning to kill her yet.

"Get away from her!" The angriest voice he had ever heard boomed.

Dr. Vale turned around slowly and saw a man flying and glowing with an aura. "You're a Saiyan." He said in awe.

Vegeta squinted down at Bulma and saw her clutching her neck as blood flowed around her hands. He quickly was at her side and picked her up in one swift motion. He turned towards Dr. Vale. "Where. Is. Trunks." He said through gritted teeth, and with a flash of light, was in Super Saiyan. He couldn't control his anger.

Dr. Vale was scared, but didn't show it. He still had his trump card. "He's already miles from here."

Vegeta stepped towards him. "Why shouldn't I kill you right here and now?" He said as his energy flowed brightly and menacingly around him.

"Because I've given my people instructions to kill Trunks if I don't show up within the hour?" Dr. Vale said slightly sarcastically. "Also, because your friend there is bleeding out slowly and painfully."

Vegeta let out a short yell and stepped towards Dr. Vale.

"If you touch me, I will make sure Trunks pays for it." Dr. Vale said quietly. "You should just let me go, it will be better for her and Trunks."

Vegeta felt his anger rising. There was nothing he could do! Nothing! If he stayed and hurt Dr. Vale, Bulma would die, and Trunks would too when Dr. Vale didn't come back. But leaving was dooming Trunks. He couldn't think of a solution. Bulma had passed out in his arms. There wasn't enough time to find a solution to this.

Dr. Vale was still standing against the wall. "Either leave, or kill me. Just know that if you kill me you will kill your son too." Dr. Vale wasn't exactly sure this was Trunks' father, but he was willing to take the chance. Who else would risk their life like this for him? Besides, there weren't really enough Saiyans in the world for there to be many options.

Vegeta felt his anger rising further and further until he finally let out a scream and flew directly up into the sky, Bulma still cradled in his arms. He quickly sped up, almost breaking the sound barrier, hoping to get her to a senzu bean as soon as possible.

***

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She felt groggy, but strangely fine. She sat up in bed slightly unsteadily, and tried to remember how she got there. Suddenly it all came back to her and she instinctively grasped her hand up to her throat, which had been healed, likely thanks to a Senzu bean. "Trunks!" She gasped in fear as she remembered. Had Vegeta gotten them both out?

Vegeta had come to her side as soon as he had heard he speak Trunks name. He put his strong hand gently on her throat. "You're ok?" He asked tentatively. He still had her blood staining his shirt.

Bulma put her hand on his and gazed into his eyes sadly. "That depends… on whether or not you have Trunks here somewhere?" She could read Vegeta like a book, so she already knew the answer as tears streamed down her face.

"I… couldn't save you both." Vegeta said, pulling out of her grasp and turning angrily to the window. "You were bleeding, Trunks would die if I did anything to , and I had to make a choice." Vegeta's voice sounded tortured.

"Oh, Trunks!" Bulma said, putting her face into her hands. They had failed him. She had failed her son.

"Mom?" She heard a small voice saying tentatively from the doorway. "Are you ok?" He sounded scared.

Bulma looked at the younger version of Trunks, the one from this timeline, and felt even more horrible. She felt the crushing weight of her failure on her shoulders and held open her arms, and Trunks ran into her embrace.

"I'm glad you're not hurt anymore, Mom." Trunks said into her shoulder, sounding slightly muffled. He pulled slightly away and looked at her face, still streaming with tears. "Why are you sad?"

Bulma tried to smile at him, but it was extremely difficult considering that he looked exactly like the older Trunks. Was he still even alive? Bulma stifled a sob and held her young son to her.

* * *

Trunks was awoken with a painful slap. Blearily, he opened his eyes to find shaking with rage in front of him.

"So!" Dr. Vale said angrily, picking up a clipboard and forcefully hitting Trunks in the side with it. "Your MOTHER certainly made her mark on my research."

Trunks just glared at Dr. Vale.

"She's dead." Dr. Vale said smugly. It was a lie, but Trunks wouldn't be able to prove him wrong. She'd never find him now. "She cried for you while we killed her, you know."

Trunks visibly paled and let out a scream of agony. "No!" He said, struggling against his restraints. He was strapped to a chair by his wrists and ankles, and wearing only a plain pair of white shorts. The cold metal pressed against his skin, but he could only think of one thing: His mother. She was dead. Because of him.

"Oh yes." Dr. Vale stepped closer to Trunks so he was standing directly against his legs. He bent down and put his arms on Trunks muscular shoulders. "That's what she got for involving herself with Aliens." Dr. Vale slowly rubbed Trunks' shoulder in what seemed to be a father like way. "Don't worry though." He smiled evilly. "You'll experience everything she got to, and more." He grabbed Trunks' ponytail and pulled his neck backwards as he stood up, so that Trunks had no choice but to look into his eyes. "You have no idea what pain even is compared to what's coming." Dr. Vale smiled at him. "Your other half breed friend has already enjoyed all of our services." Again, a lie, but Dr. Vale was so angry at the fact that Bulma had saved Gohan and escaped as well that he wanted to make Trunks suffer as much emotionally and physically possible.

Trunks had never felt such anger in his life. He could feel every muscle in his body tensing, but none of the energy that usual came with it was there. The drugs they were giving him were so strong. He was scared, but his anger was stronger. But as he watched Dr. Vale pull on a pair of gloves, he knew that there was no way to escape.

SO SORRY it took me so long to upload this. Argh, I just totally forgot! I WILL finish this story. No, this isn't the last part haha. So hopefully that will be soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't figure out where he was. What had happened to him? He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't.

"Gohan!" He heard a familiar voice screech. He slowly looked over to the voice and saw his mother. She rushed over to him and put her cool hand upon his forehead. "How are you?!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What…what happened to me?" Gohan's mind was still heavily effected by the sedatives Bulma had given him.

Chi Chi frowned. Gohan had certainly been through a lot, but why was he so confused?

Gohan looked confusedly at his mothers tear filled eyes. Why was he feeling so weak? Suddenly, it all came crashing back. The facility. Trunks. Bulma. The pain. "Mom…what happened to Trunks?"

Chi Chi brushed her tears away. "I don't know."

Gohan felt his blood run cold. "What…what do you mean?"

Chi Chi put her hand on his cheek. "We'll worry about him later, right now I just need to get you well, so that-"

"No!" Gohan tried to sit up, but felt dizzy and weak when he tried to do so.

Chi Chi noticed this. "I'm sorry Gohan, we already gave you a Senzu bean but it's that collar that's the problem." Her eyes filled with tears as she brused her hand against the collar that was still activated on his neck. "We have to wait for Bulma to take it off, but she's…recovering."

Gohan's stomach dropped again. "Recovering?" He said weakly, feeling like he was going to throw up. "Recovering from what?" 

"She received an injury." Seeing Gohan's face drop in fear and fury, she hastily added, "But she's fine! We gave her a senzu bean a few minutes ago, she's just with Vegeta and …Trunks" Chi Chi swallowed. "The younger Trunks."

Gohan felt his heart rate accelerating. His fear for Trunks was unbelievable. It was horrible, being safe while Trunks was still in that … that horrible place. Even though Gohan had never been close to that version of Trunks before now, it had bonded them together in a way that could never be reversed. But now Trunks was alone.

Chi Chi rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Gohan, the important thing is that you're safe."

Gohan made a disbelieving noise. "No, the important thing is that Trunks is still stuck there!" Gohan said dismally, and turned his head to the wall. If he had the strength, he would have pulled his shoulder away. He was happy to see his mother, especially when he had been so convinced he would die in that place, but the memories were just too strong to be immediately ok. Gohan heard a small sob from the corner. He hadn't noticed that Goten had been there until now. Gohan took a deep breath. He wasn't acting like he should, especially to his family. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I just can't stop thinking about that place…and what they did to us." Gohan hated showing weakness, but his voice broke at the end of his sentence. Gohan wished his mother and brother would just leave. Gohan jerked when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, but immediately relaxed. He was just still jumpy from the abuse he'd received from the scientists. He turned and saw Goten looking at him, while his mother stood frozen in fear and shock behind Goten.

"Gohan, don't be mad." His brother said seriously. "You're safe. You're with us." Goten said with the innocence he still had sheltering the fate of Trunks. Besides, Goten didn't fully understand why everyone was so upset over Trunks. He had seen Trunks minutes ago.

"Goten…" Gohan didn't even know where to begin. He couldn't say it was ok, he hated lying. But Goten didn't need to know the gory details. "Thank you." Was all he said.

The door swung open and Goten and Chi Chi jumped at the noise. Gohan probably would have too, but the collar was still prohibiting any sort of movement. It was Bulma, fully recovered from the Senzu beans, with the exception of her red rimmed eyes. She stopped when she saw Gohan laying there. She hated thinking it, but why couldn't Vegeta have managed to get Trunks as well? Trying to hold her composure, Bulma walked over to the side of the bed and put her toolbox on the night table. Bulma took out a small screwdriver and started to dismantle the collar. Gohan stiffened slightly, hating the reaction, but hating being near a pointy object even more. Bulma noticed this, but said nothing. With a click, the collar snapped open. "Better?" Bulma asked softly.

"Thank you." Gohan felt his energy returning for the first time in weeks. The uneasy feeling however, stayed with him. He looked into Bulma's eyes. "Whats the plan?" He asked, ignoring Chi Chi's gasp.

Bulma grit her teeth. "We're going to find him. We're going to make them pay." She glanced down at the collar. "I'm going to find out how to counter-act whatever technology they used. Maybe even use it against them." She narrowed her eyes. "They'll regret doing this to Trunks… and to you."

Gohan sat up, still feeling weakened, but more so emotionally then physically. He clenched his fist angrily. "Believe me, when I say I can't agree more." His eyes glinted with anger.

Bulma nodded. "I'm going to see if I can get any readings on my energy finder." She looked at Gohan. "You're ok now."

Gohan got out of bed, glad to be able to stand without feeling the rush of dizzyness.

"Gohan, get back into bed!" Chi Chi screeched from the corner. "You're in no state to be walking around like that."

Gohan slowly looked over at his mother. "I don't think you understand. I can't forget that place. I can't forget Trunks."

Chi Chi sighed. "If you're not going to stay in bed, then you should come home with Goten and me."

"Don't you understand?!" Gohan shook his head. "We must find him."

***  
Pain. That was all he knew. He couldn't remember how long he had been strapped to the chair, but every breath he took felt like iron fists clenching his chest. Trunks struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Dr. Vale said softly, and Trunks flinched. Even the noise hurt. "The fun part is, it's all psychological. Another one of my teams experimental serums." He took one finger and ran it down Trunks' face, and Trunks couldn't surpress a moan. It felt like he was being cut, not touched. "Normally I wouldn't be this sadistic, but your whore of a mother took down my entire facility." He grabbed Trunks by the hair and held his head in place. "It does feel a little bit cruel though." Dr. Vale pretended to think. "How about this!" Dr. Vale continued to hold Trunks by the hair, and with his other hand he clicked a button on a remote and the metal holds binding Trunks to the chair released. Dr. Vale shoved Trunks forcefully onto the floor. Trunks couldn't help but crying out in pain. It felt ten times worse then any pain he'd even endured, including the time Cell had almost killed him he'd been put into a coma. Maybe even worse then the time he had ACTUALLY died in the Cell Games. Black spots danced across his eyes. "Get up." Dr. Vale said quietly.

Trunks' breaths came out in short, painful gasps. "Fuck you." He said in a strained voice.

Dr. Vale sat down in the chair where Trunks had just been restrained. He clicked another button on his remote and the door to the room swished open. "Go ahead. Leave."

Trunks stiffened. The door was open. He could just leave.

"You have one minute to get out the door. If you can make it, that is." Dr. Vale smirked.

Trunks tried to push himself up, finding that his muscles all burned like they were on fire. The room spun. He couldn't even move an inch. Trunks realized that this was just a mind game. There was no way he could get out.

The door slid shut again. "Too bad." Dr. Vale said, standing up and grabbing Trunks by the armpits. He roughly shoved Trunks back into the chair, but didn't bother restraining him. Trunks couldn't suppress another hiss of pain.

Dr. Vale walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. "Would you like to hear what procedure I have planned for you?"

Trunks didn't answer. He hated being so helpless, but he wasn't going to give Dr. Vale any sort of answer. didn't deserve any answers. Besides, what difference did he make at this point. Gohan and Bulma were dead, at least that's what Dr. Vale had been repeating to him for the past few hours.

"We're going to cut you open." Dr. Vale brushed his hand down Trunks' chest, miming a knife. It hurt almost as much, because of the serum. "See just how different you are on the inside." Dr. Vale paused. "I'm not sure how much sedation I should give you, so perhaps we'll skip it all together. Seeing as you cost me an entire facility, I don't know if we can spare anything unnecessary." Dr. Vale was watching Trunks face, and couldn't help feeling satisfied by the horror appearing there. "That's not even the best part!" Dr. Vale clapped his hands together in anticipation. "It's a very experimental procedure, but we're going to do a mind wipe." Dr. Vale nodded, as if Trunks had said something. "It does exactly as it says! It wipes your mind! You won't even be able to remember you aren't human. You were the perfect candidate, as you look human enough for us to see if how long the procedure will work for… if at all."

Trunks felt his heart begin to beat even faster. He would lose everything. He wouldn't even know his own name. He would never be able to return to his time and see his mother again. Who would he be? Everything that made him who he was today would be gone. 

Dr. Vale smiled at Trunks, and the reaction. This would be fun.


End file.
